I Think I Wanna Marry You
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (AU - YAOI) Light and L have been together for five years and are the guardians of three teenagers. When Light starts to get frustrated with the lack of respect coming from Mello, Matt and Near he starts to think of a way to counteract it and so the idea of a family holiday comes about but with five different ideas it's sure to be one hell of a holiday with mixed results
1. Chapter 1

_This is a request from Starrynights1987 who wanted a fan-fic with a family theme (L and Light as dads and the Wammy boys as sons) (I did sort of write one in love thy enemies but this will be more family orientated, don't get me wrong it wont be suitable for the whole family, you know me, violence, swearing, sex scenes, YAOINESS!) So please be aware if any of those things are disturbing to you please do not read, I do have a couple of fan-fics going on at once, I actually had to delete one because it was hard to be able to go where I was going with it so that ones gone and now I am onto this one. I do try to update as quickly as possible I know that sometimes its hard to be patient but I will do it A.S.A.P, If you have any interest in reading the disclaimer it's in my profile so feel free to have a look other than that enjoy. Following in the tradition of LTE's this will be told in Light's perspective once again and I promise it wont be a dream at the end lol. _

I shifted my gaze from the computer screen to the man sitting on the other side of the room, crouched with his knees to his chest, balancing on the balls of his feet, thumb brushing nonchalantly against his bottom lip stirring a cup of coffee with the spoon gripped between his thumb and index finger. I was sure to the outside world we seemed like the oddest couple but for the last five years I had been in a relationship with that man with the whimsically shaped jet black hair, wide dark steel grey eyes and possibly the most intelligent person, aside from myself, that I have ever met.

Although we seemed like a peculiar pairing L and I are very much alike, we are both rather childish, our deductive skill far surpass any other person's, we think on the same lines and because we both want the same things in life we are indeed far better suited for one another than we seem. Life with L has always been good, if not close to perfect. Despite his typical impassiveness and the fact that he often choose to show little affection towards those he cares about he does have a rather large heart and even though he doesn't particularly make it known I know that he loves me just as much as I love him. Because we get along rather well we also work together, even though I don't exactly agree with it he is, for all intentions and purposes, my boss. We are both detectives that are hired by government agencies to assist in difficult cases; he is after all the world's greatest detective so it's needless to say that we get the job done promptly and with the greatest attention.

There is ,however, something about our life together that is not always sunshine and happy times and that is that we are the parents of not one, not two but three teenagers, all boys and all completely insane. Our kids are very much like L and I, they are far from normal. They are Wammy kids.

L along with the three boys had all been raised in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children in Winchester in the United Kingdom, the three of them are all intelligent in their own way and almost impossible to deal with and it was because I firmly believed that every child deserved a loving family that we ended up taking custody of them and for the past four years they have been our sons, although none of them are related in any sense we still treat them as if they were our on flesh and blood…despite the fact they never treat each other in such a manner.

I realize as a general rule that parents are not supposed to say anything remotely horrible about their children; they are supposed to pretend that their little ones are perfect in every way but I am not by any means a perfect parent, our children, thirteen, fifteen and sixteen are nothing short of a nightmare especially since they are all going into puberty at exactly the same time.

I could hear the front door opening; normally I can tell who came into the house by the way they walked.

Mihael or Mello as he preferred, the eldest, did everything in loud proportions. He spoke aggressively, had some anger issues, constantly got himself into trouble, addicted to chocolate and if every sentence did contain at least one curse word then we knew something was wrong and the only person he ever seemed to like was Matt. When he came home he slammed doors, stomped loudly and yelled as if he thought every other person in the house was deaf. He also happened to be excessively emotional, his mood swings were far worse than any woman's and he refused to wear anything that wasn't black.

Mail (Pronounced Mile) or Matt, the middle child, was the exact opposite to Mello. He was generally quiet, he spent most of his time playing video games and smoking, which he thought we were oblivious to, and sitting in front of his computer. When he did manage to come up with a few sentences they were usually extremely cocky mixed in with a rather dry sense of humor. His version of saying hello was simply saying "dudes" or "dude" depending on how many people were in the room he entered and he was utterly lazy.

Nate or Near, the youngest also happened to be the most intelligent. Like L and me he was a logical thinker so much so that it seemed he was void of any emotion at all. He collected toys and his hobby was trying to prove people wrong. Even though not entirely social he could have a conversation only if the topic was of interest to him. He spoke calmly at all times and nothing much even seemed to shake him, he was almost like a robot, he acted less like a human and more like a computer, he had the profile of a serial killer and if that wasn't strange enough he said things that he knew would instantly provoke others, he was a shit stirrer.

However in saying all that they each have good qualities about them, it is just extremely rare to see them.

Mello could make friends easily, he was a social butterfly and he was always able to take care of himself. He was determined to achieve what he wanted to achieve and never gave up and possibly the most remarkable thing about him was that when he thought no one was looking he was actually rather sweet towards Matt, they had a great bond and Mello protected him like he was only person that ever meant something to him, even though we knew that kid did have an affection for each of us. He was also very bold, he didn't let anyone push him around and he wasn't afraid to be himself, there were no secrets with him because he wasn't scared to speak his mind.

Matt was a genius with computers, if something went wrong with them he could fix it. He was also very loyal, once he trusted someone entirely he would do anything for them and he had a lot of love to give. He didn't let small stuff bother him, he was very head and heart strong and even though out of the three of them he was the most quiet he would always have something nice to say and the last thing he ever wanted was to betray the people he loved and who loved him, he was always very caring and trustworthy.

Near was far more mature for his age. He was extremely intelligent and he worked hard. He kept going until he was satisfied and he never let anyone tell him that he was wrong. He as a very calm and tranquil person, never once raised his voice he wasn't defiant or rude and he always had something interesting to say. He kept his word and if he made a vow or promise he would always fulfill it out of a sign of respect. He rarely got into any trouble and he had the potential to be yet another World's Greatest Detective in the future.

But in saying all that they still drove me up the fucking wall.

'Dudes" I heard a voice call out and then the distinct sound of a bag and shoes being dropped onto the floor then the echo of a door being closed and the faint sounds of some gaming machine being turned on.

I shook my head and got up to walk over to L. If I had spoken to my father in the same way I would have been crucified for it, of course not literally. It astounded me that they would find it appropriate to speak to the men that adopted them in such a way that could be, and was seen at least by me, as disrespectful. I folded my arms over the back of the chair and leaned down so that my lips were close to his ear.

I have always found L hauntingly beautiful. His skin is as smooth as velvet and as white as snow and even though it makes the sleep deprivation shadows under his wide eyes stand out more predominantly he is still very unique in appearance and personality wise and I have always treasured him for it.

"You know if I spoke to my father like that he would make me live to regret it" I said to him quietly even though I was well aware that Matt couldn't hear me

It was rather strange that he had come home without Mello, the two of them were attached at the hip and they were rather close, so close it was actually a bit worrying, even though they weren't related in anyway except the fact that we were their guardians, they did exhibit some rather odd behavior sometimes. It doesn't seem that strange but complimenting each other and actually willingly spending time with one another is strange behavior for them both.

"Unfortunately Light, children of this generation do not seem to understand the meaning of common courtesy. Chivalry is long gone forgotten thing, it's rather disappointing. Even if there were a way to change their attitudes I am afraid that it would be pointless, they would not take direction from anyone unless in some way it benefitted them" L replied to me

I really couldn't help but sigh. L had a good point the one thing they all had in common was stubbornness and it was not going to be easy to change their point of views. I had always been polite to my elders regardless of who they were, even towards L when we first met I made it a point not to purposely undermine him, occasionally we ended up in confrontation which would turn out to be a battle of wits but we hardly fought and as parents we did seem to meet eye to eye on everything.

"Don't you think that we deserve respect though?" I asked him

"Of course Light, but you can't force another human to give another respect because of free will. I am over 90% positive that anything either of us could come up with to place in their minds to respect their elders would fall on deaf ears"

I wasn't going to settle for it, I wasn't going to admit defeat. I was well aware that teaching our kids respect was going to be like trying to clap with no hands but I was determined one way or another to get Mello, Matt and Near to show even the smallest amount of decency.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this, it's pissing me off and I want things to change around here. We could have left them in that orphanage but we didn't. If they don't learn now God knows how they are going to be as adults. Mello will end up being locked away for murder because he killed someone because they insulted him in some way, Matt will be right alongside him with a life sentence for fraud and embezzlement and Near is going to end up becoming a grand mastermind that could take over the world… and we will be the ones that will end up having to prosecute them, is that something you really want L?" I said almost overdramatically

I very rarely used the method of guilt tripping to get him to become more enthusiastic about an unsettling situation but L, like the boys, was incredibly stubborn and I had to use what tactics I could to get him to at least give me his input as to how to tackle the problem at hand.

"I find it rather curious that you would ask me that when I am sure you are already well aware of my answer. You know very well that I want the best for all of them but what do you suggest we do Light, you know that if this is really troubling you that I will do what I can to ease the tension but honestly, what kind of method's could be used…I suppose that if we did something family orientated would perhaps make them realize that we hold them dear to us and therefor they would have the physical evidence that we care for them and that could work…'

I watched L lift his thumb to his bottom lip. He was starting to take what I was saying seriously and actually thinking about what we could do. I did already have a thought in mind but I knew if I had mentioned it none was going to like it but this was their future at stake and the last thing I wanted was to be the parent of three criminals who also had psychopathic like tendencies. I started to think perhaps regardless of whether they liked it or not shouldn't have been an issue, if spending time as a family meant they would see that we weren't just two "dudes" we were the people that took them in when they had nothing but an orphanage to call home, we gave them parents who did care and about them and actually love them, we fed them, put clothes on their backs, gave them what they needed and wanted, a normal life as possible, a decent education, we were there when they got into trouble and when they needed help and they were all spoiled rotten.

Just as I was about to put forth my suggestion to L the door opened once again, both of us turned our heads once we could hear the door slam loudly, obviously Mello was home. The blonde sixteen year old didn't say anything until he was standing in front of us holding out a piece of paper. If Mello was ever quiet it was usually because he was about to say something rather loudly which meant something or someone had got under his skin.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING CLASS IS GYM ANYWAY? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT IN TEACHING BULLSHIT LIKE RUNNING AND HITTING A FUCKING BALL…DO THEY THINK WE ARE ALL FUCKING RETARDED AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO RUN UNLESS WE ARE TAUGHT? THEY ARE ALL FUCKING MORON'S AT THAT SCHOOL! I AM SURE THAT YOU DO NOT PAY FOR US TO GO TO A SCHOOL WHERE THEY MAKE US SPEND TWO HOURS EVERYDAY EITHER MAKING US SWEAT OR TELLING US WHY WE SWEAT, SO I TOLD THE GYM TEACHER TO GO FUCK HIMSELF AND THEN TOLD MY PRINCIPAL TO SHOVE DETENTION UP HIS ASS…you have to sign that saying you have now been informed why I have detention for the next week"

I took the piece of paper from Mello and as he had said it was to inform us that he had been placed in lunch hour and after school detention for three days because Mello had " insulting a teaching using explicit language towards a teacher" and then another four days because of yet again "Insulting a teacher using explicit language".

'Are you proud of yourself?" I asked him with frustration as I looked back up to him, this was exactly what I was trying to get L to understand

'Of course I am" Mello replied with a smile

"That wasn't an opening for you to be a smart ass Mello; this is getting out of control. You cannot do this kind of stuff and get away with it. You cannot treat people like they are nothing because you disagree with something. How would you feel if someone spoke to you like that?"

I realized how stupid asking such a question was when I already knew the answer he was going to give

'I'd feel pissed off so I would punch them in the fucking face"

Completely predictable. I felt like my brain was going to explode, I was becoming tiresome of always being the bad guy but I could tell the L wasn't even listening to what either of us said, he was still lost in thought and more often than not when he was thinking everything else was mute.

'Mello, seriously I am starting to lose patience with this shit. Matt is an ignorant antisocialist who can't be bothered saying more than one word to us, you are getting into trouble every single day and you have no respect for anyone and Near treats everyone like they are stupid and one of his toys he can just manipulate whenever he wants and I have had it"

I was becoming angrier with every second and I needed to leave the room before I completely lost the plot. I just shook my head and walked away, it was going to be completely pointless. Things had to change. I wasn't going to see three kids that were part my responsibility in prison or dead on the streets because they didn't have the common sense to deal with situations accordingly. I didn't blame them entirely it would have been hard to grow up without parents or a family, they were far beyond their maturity level and understood a lot more than most adults did I felt empathy for them because I knew how hard to was for them to be placed in a mainstream school with the kind of education kids at their age should have been getting, I wanted them to have as close to a normal life they could have and I was starting to worry if I had it all wrong. They never voiced they had a problem with having two fathers and no mother and it could have been that fact that didn't help with them trying to have a normal life.

I made my way into the kitchen to start cooking dinner since I had banned L from ever being in the kitchen and I didn't expect any of the boys to help out. The whole thing was doing my head in and I felt like I was the only one who gave a damn. I loved L more than anything but he was not being in the slightest bit helpful and I had a feeling it was because he understood the boys completely, he grew up in the same place and had the same sort of emotions regarding living in a world where they weren't alone. I never thought I was cut out to be a father but we had given them a better life than they could have had anywhere and with anyone and despite everything I did love them and care about them and I felt that they belonged with us but I was running out of patience and ideas and I was starting to wonder if I had screwed them up because we gave them a home and family, would they have been better off staying at the orphanage until they were old enough to go their own way?

"It's rather impressive you know, you shouldn't be condemning yourself"

I heard L say as he stood in the kitchen door way, slightly slouched over, hands buried in his pockets.

"Please L don't try and cheer me up or give me that positive outlook bullshit, I feel like I have been wrong all this time" I said to him

I hated being wrong and I hated the feeling that I was wrong. Somehow me doing what I thought was the right thing seemed to be incorrect and what I had actually done was taking three kids and traumatized them by trying to give them a taste of normalcy and parents that did actually care and would never do anything to hurt them. Perhaps because they were all gifted and all very advanced in their way of thinking that normalcy just wasn't for them.

"I am not trying to cheer you up not give you a speech about positive outlooks. I understand your frustration and I am not exactly pleased with how things have been playing out, especially lately and I am not pleased that it has been affecting you the way it has either Light. I want to help you but in situations like these I am not built to think like a parent and that is my downfall. I know that it's a lot to ask but all I can do is offer you my opinion and hope that you can help me by telling me how I am supposed to approach this so that I can be a parent"

My head was killing me and I didn't know what the hell I was doing either. L was clearly more clueless than I was and I could only think of one way to get some sort of resolve.

"We're going to have to ask them what's going on and see if between the five of us we can come up with something, anything to have it sorted. It could be just teenage hormones but I don't recall being like that" I replied

"Yes, I have to admit I don't believe I acted like that either…perhaps then we should talk to them individually, they would be more comfortable if it's one on one without the others hearing what they have to say. We can compare notes and try to come to some conclusion"

I nodded my head, it seemed to make sense. I wasn't exactly hopeful but I had to have some answers so I knew what we were supposed to be doing. I didn't say anything further; I went about preparing our evening meal, which no doubts would have complaints

'Or I could speak with all three of them at the same time" L continued

I looked up at him. He didn't seem to understand that saying that made him look crazy. He was most likely not going to be able to get a word in and he was probably going to be looked at like he was seriously mentally ill but if L was willing to give it a go for me than I wasn't going to stop him, it would have been a big help, I was already stressed out and I just wanted the happily family I had imagined we would end up being and what I wanted most was for Mello, Matt and Near to be happy, I didn't want them hurting in anyway, I didn't want them to be angry or frustrated with their lives. It did scare me somewhat because if they had wanted to go back to Wammy's I was sure it would have broken my heart.

'Thank you L I would be really grateful if you would do that for me" I replied without looking up

I felt something that shocked me to the core. L's arms wrapped around me, crossing over my chest and his torso against my back, he wasn't the affectionate type and as strange as it seemed him hugging me lifted some of the sorrow away.

"I do love you Light, I don't wish to see anything cause you any hurt"

He released me and he walked away. I couldn't help but smile, as obscure as he was he did know how to make a bad situation seem so much better and hearing him say he loved me was always the most amazing thing I had ever heard. I felt my heart finally calm down, I really couldn't thank him enough for wanting to help especially when I believed he was indifferent to the situation at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my brain pounding inside of my skull as we had all sat down to eat. As I usual had to prepare four different meals, I very rarely let anything bother me and so it was more than disheartening that I was letting something affect me so badly. I never saw myself as being anyone's father let alone the father of three and it was because I did care about them that I wanted the best for them I didn't want them to grow up to regret anything, I didn't want them to be rotting away in a prison.

Everyone was quiet which was rather remarkable. None of them had argued with one another and they were all eating so I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on from what I had known L hadn't spoken to them yet so it was all rather dubious.

Possibly the most saddening thing about the dilemma I was suffering from was the fact for a family we didn't feel like family, we never did but it had been far worse in the past year. The older they got the worse they seemed to get which is why I had actually been concerned for them.

I could suddenly feel a hand on my leg. I looked to my side and saw L staring at me, he hadn't even touched his food which really was no surprise considering the only thing he ever ate was sweets, cake in particular was a favorite of his.

"I think I am going to go to bed, I'm tired" I said as I stood up grasping hold of my plate

I needed to sleep, I required a clear head so I could think straight and worry about work instead of clearly how gravely I had screwed up my kids.

"Goodnight boys, goodnight L" I placed a kiss into L's hair and walked away

I stood in the bathroom that I shared with L and just gazed in the mirror at myself. I was five years younger than my lover and yet I looked ten years older. I was starting to get the same dark shadows under my eyes that my beloved had from being destitute of sleep even my chestnut colored hair and caramel colored eyes seemed so lifeless like every bit of happiness or at least contentment had been drained out of me. It was a nauseating feeling I had in my stomach at the idea that I had let down people that I cared about and the fact that for a long time I thought I had done the right thing, maybe it was just the way it was supposed to be, maybe Mello, Matt and Near were set up of a life in darkness from them moment they were born, maybe there were already far too screwed up that there was no saving them…that wasn't something I was ready to accept.

When I had met L he was much different, he really didn't trust anyone, he wouldn't have any physical contact, not even as much as a handshake, he wouldn't sleep at all and he was so set in his ways that he wouldn't let anyone else take charge I could have sworn he should have been diagnosed with a neurological disorder but over the time we knew each other the closer we got within six months of meeting we became the only other person the other trusted completely, we spent every day together and we ended up sleeping together I had fallen for him from the moment I met him, it was because he was so intelligent that attracted me to him. We started a relationship and a year later the boys came into our lives.

L had known them before we even met and he was they were, at least Mello's anyway, mentor. They looked up to him and respected him which was why I blamed myself entirely for the way they had been behaving.

"I'm a smart guy I can figure this out. I can't let this get to me and I can't give up on them. They may not need me and they may not even like me but I don't want them to end up in darkness, I want them to see how incredible they really are, I want them to see I actually give a damn about them" I said to myself as I gazed at the almost frightening reflection in the mirror.

I took a deep breath just to try and calm myself down, I felt like a fool for getting so worked up but any man who cared about someone SHOULD have felt the same sort of emotions I was feeling when the idea of something bad happening to the people they cared about and loved had come to the surface but what bothered me even more was that I couldn't come up with a solution and that was something, in the very least, I should have come up with and short of forcing them to go to some kind of therapy I was completely oblivious as to what I should do next.

After an extensive time of feeling sorry for myself I made it into mine and L's bedroom, even though of late it hadn't been used for anything except me sleeping. L very rarely slept and when he did it was only for a short time and mostly by accident so he when he did get some rest it was always in his obscure seating position, I never woke him even though I was sure he was uncomfortable the amount of brain power he used it was any wonder why he didn't ever feel run down like I had, the man was nothing short of a God, a mystery that no one would ever figure out

I never realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow, very much unlike me I had fallen asleep instantly and it wasn't until sometime later when I detected a sudden added weight on the bed beside me that I had woken up to see L sitting there, thumb against his bottom lip lost in thought.

"Is everything ok L?" I asked him in a slightly broken and sleepy voice

He turned around and looked at me and without saying a word he laid down beside me and stared at me. It was rather a marvel that L was laying down comfortably but I couldn't say that it eased any concerns that I had, if not it created more especially since he was silent and looking into my eyes without even blinking. Despite a lack of affection the guy never really displayed a regard for personal space so the fact he was laying so close to me really didn't shock me at all.

"…L?" I tried again to get him to say something, anything to me

"Let me ask you something" He finally said in his usual soft and deep monotone voice

"Sure, go ahead"

"What was it like for you, growing up with a mother and a father and even a sibling? Can you remember your childhood at all Light?" He asked me

I had a rather good memory, I could remember things from back when I was only two, I suppose I had a normal childhood, there was nothing particularly odd about it, it was when I started high school when problems arose.

"Most of it actually, I guess my childhood could be classed as normal, like most families I suppose, why do you ask?" I replied with curiosity

I glanced over at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was three am, I had been asleep for a lot longer then I assumed, I had fallen asleep at around eight-thirty so I did have a good seven and half hours sleep.

"I suppose I was just curious if there are specific guidelines that we are supposed to follow, if there was some sort of rule book that informed us on how to handle certain situations" He replied

I smiled weakly and almost apprehensively, from what I gathered L had spoken to the boys and ended up receiving little to no information from them which really would not have been astonishing.

"I take it that they didn't really tell you too much then?" I asked him

'Oh no, on the contrary I learned quite a lot about each of them and how they feel about the current situation"

I looked at L and waited for him to continue with what he was saying and I even found myself foolishly crossing my fingers hoping that he had at least some good news, even a small amount just anything that would help me out with what the next step was supposed to be

"Oh yes, of course. To cut a long story short and excluding minor details they would rather be here with us then in the orphanage, each of them agreed on that and as we decided I spoke to them individually"

I felt a sigh of relief leave my body. It was good news of course I didn't account that for my fingers being crossed but I was very pleased to at least know that much, however it soon faded when I realized there was probably going to be a but

"However, according to Near he finds it like he is living with strangers since he knows little to nothing about us, more accurately you. Matt said and I quote "It'd be cool if we could do something together with them you know dude or whatever" and Mello…oddly enough Mello's reaction to me asking him about what he thought about living here with us was something along the lines of he makes him feel safe even though he can protect himself. Eventually I spoke to all three of them at the same time and I can conclude that most of the issue is coming from the fact that between you and I we work far too much and in four years we have never done anything as a family" He finally let out

Then the guilt returned again. I had been under the impression the whole time that they didn't want anything to do with us and I felt horrible for never considering that the reason why they hadn't acted like they had a family was because it didn't feel like they had one. They knew the basics about who I was and knew even less about L, as most people did, and we had never done anything as a family. It was partly my fault our kids were screwed up and I didn't even have the mind to see what it was myself, it was so easy and right there and yet it always slipped by me.

"Then we will do something, all of us we will go somewhere and spend time together. We can take time off of work right? The school holidays are only a week away L" I replied trying to sound convincing.

I knew like Matt, L didn't particularly like the outdoors so much, he did seem to like the rain but he wouldn't stay out in the sun for too long. I half expected some long debate from my lover pointing out the disadvantages and percentages of likeliness of death or something morbid but all he had said was

"I think that would be beneficial for us all"

I felt like I could finally rest without the feeling of the weight of the world on my shoulders. I elevated my hand and pushed some of the loose obsidian strands of hair away from L's face and lightly grazed the side of his cheek with the back of my hand

"Would it be ok if I kissed you right now?" I asked him

He didn't verbally respond instead he pushed his lips up against mine and kissed me delicately. When we were intimate is was possibly the single most elated thing I had ever experienced because it was not as often as I wanted it to be even kissing him was like a constant strike of electricity through my system over and over. We both disconnected the kiss at the same time and I could already feel myself becoming aroused, especially since his body was so closely placed against mine and the tingling of the feeling of his lips pursed to mine, I couldn't help but have the sudden desire to have him.

I never would have imagined being attracted to another man let alone have a relationship with one but L and I had been together for five years and I had never had the desire to be with anyone else. I had girlfriends before I met L but it was nothing serious.

'You stare at me in most intriguing ways Light, why is that?" L questioned me

I could help but let out a soft laugh

"I'm not trying to look at you in any particular way L, I just enjoy these kinds of moments with you and you just seem…different when we do become intimate, I like it"

"What specifically do you like?" He asked

I could feel my face go red and my I let out an embarrassing somewhat girlish giggle, I wasn't exactly the type who spoke dirty and the fact that L of all people was looking for just that was actually rather arousing.

"Really L?...What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange since you came into the room, what happened when you spoke with the boys I know you well enough to know that is not characteristically you, so to speak"

He just grinned at me. L smiling was like a blue moon, it very rarely occurred but it was beautiful and enchanting. It had the ability to melt me to the core and forget everything that had been bothering me. I felt him shift beside me and before I knew it he was straddling me and leaning in close so that my erection was pressed up against his jean clad ass, his arms were resting against my chest and his lips were so close to mine that I could feel the very slight and gentle puff of air escape him even though he breathed inaudibly. I was assuming that this was L's way of telling me to shut up and just relax. I elevated my hand and placed them on his hips and slowly slithered my fingers downwards and placed them under the hem of his white long sleeved shirt before gliding my hands against his china like creamy velveteen flesh. I could feel his slender body quake to my touch and his skin bunch into goose bumps and as he shuddered with delight he grinded his ass into my crotch firmly and I was sure that I was not going to be able to control myself anymore.

"…L?" I breathed out and moaned at the same time

I could feel an ache in my cock that just wouldn't break it's hold, it was almost starting to become painful locked away in the flannelette prison of my pajama pants and even though the material was thin and they were only thing I was wearing it still restricting me and as I continued to trace lines down his sides and along his abdomen, experiencing the soft and insipid flesh I could feel my taut member begin to leak pre-cum.

"Shhh, no more talking Light, I don't want to talk until the sun is up" He whispered to me

He pressed his lips to mine once more and kissed me fervently and lovingly. It was gentle, amorous and moist and was causing me to have the sensation like I was going to orgasm. Each time our lips clashed together the osculation became deeper and more zealous, our tongues lightly brushed together, the muscles sliding and tangling sending both of us into a frenzy of unadulterated want.

I began to tug up his shirt, the snow colored cotton sashaying against his skin began to reveal that beautiful and almost pure flesh that I desired so desperately. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up straight I followed suit and sat up in front of him and lifted the rest of his shirt up and over his ink black fanciful tresses. I tossed his shirt to the floor and then held him close to my bare chest. To have his warmed skin pressed against mine was like Heaven, it was soft, tepid and the natural aroma of sweetness that exuded from his body was intoxicated and I was so hooked that I needed more of him. I traced my hands down to his chest, my fingertips dancing against his slender body.

He didn't look it but L was a lot stronger then it seemed. He was agile and he knew how to defend himself.

I could feel him squirm slightly when I hit certain sensitive spots and it made me smile. I sometimes forget the L is completely human, that he still has flaws and occasionally gives in to basic human desires. He is so close to perfect that it almost makes my feel inadequate, not that he would ever know that since I would never tell him.

I rested my fingers against the zip and the button of his jeans and slowly with great precision I undid them both and released him out of his jeans. I could hear the telltale sound of his rigid cock slapping against his stomach as I pulled away the denim. I looked down to see that I wasn't the only one that was experiencing great arousal, I drew my eyes back up to his and I watched as he swathed his arms over my shoulders and continued to look into my eyes. Those dark grey orbs pulled me into him and refused to let me go, it was something I would have never wanted to escape, not at all for the rest of my life. I wrapped my heated hand over his copious and pulsating cock and started to glide my hand up and down over the organ in long, unhurried, caresses each time making sure that the tip of my thumb brushed up against his slick and engorged head causing his body to jolt and the hint of a very quiet but lustful moan escape his tender lips.

I wanted to be inside of him but looking at him and watching his eyes close, his head tilt backwards and the heavy breathing that expelled from slightly parted lips made me want to keep stroking him until he came. He let out a more fathomable groan as I began to pick up the pace and gripped only slightly tauter. I looked down and took in how excited his cock was, scarlet red, vibrating and with a sheen that covered the head from the pre-cum that trickled from the slit and as my hand smoothed over it, it lightly lubricated each stroke which made my desire to continue to jerk him off until he came even more intense.

I could feel my own thick member thumping against the fabric of my pajama pants. I needed to be released urgently.

Almost as if he could read my mind he removed himself from off of me and quickly eliminated his jeans completely and then gazed at me with hungry eyes, ones I had seen before but no as often as I would have liked. He continued to watch me and I grabbed hold of the waistband of the light blue and white pants, lifted my backside slightly off the mattress and pulled them down over my hips and thighs and then swiftly tossed them to the floor. I began to reach over to the draw in the cupboard beside the bed to get some lubrication gel, since it had been a little time since we last made love, I didn't want to hurt L. My hand was suddenly grasped by another and I turned my attention back to my lover who was pulling my arms back into its original position. I wasn't entirely sure what exactly he was trying to tell me until I watched his head go into my lap and he took the head of my cock into his mouth and began to suck softly and slowly.

I instantly gasped and then held my lips tight so that I wouldn't let out anything loud enough for the rest of the house to hear. I raised my hand to my mouth and placed my index and middle finger to my lips and then pushed them inside and began to suck firmly. When I could feel that they were lubricated with enough of my saliva, so much so it was running down my digits I reached in behind L and pressed my index finger against his heat and as he continued to take more of my length into his mouth and so skillfully lapped away at the shaft and head I slowly inserted the digit inside of him.

I could feel the ring of muscle tighten around my finger and began to pull it in like a vacuum. L had always been addicted to sweets and several times I had seen him suck on sugar cubes and wondered what exactly it would feel like to have such a talented looking tongue on my cock and now I was finding out. In the five years we had been together I always set out to please him, I never wanted or demanded him to do anything to me he was a little more hesitant when it came to sex so I never wanted him to do something that might have made him uneasy but what I was experiencing from him, devouring me like a hungry animal, was far from uncomfortability, he was good- VERY good his lips, his tongue even the inside of his cheek he was using them in the most sinfully seductive way I was surprised I was able to hold resist the urge to cum.

Once I could feel that he was easily accepting my first finger I slowly edged the second inside of him. The friction was tight but he still swallowed me and it was made very clear that he was just as hungry for sex as I was. I carefully began to thrust the digits in and out of him and each time I retrieved them I felt them being pulled back in with force.

He slowly lifted his head from my lap and as he came to the tip of my cock with his lips he placed a soft kiss against the fleshy and rounded head. I retracted my fingers from out of him and I could see that lust burning brighter in his eyes. We were both as ready as each other. The most wonderful about being in a relationship with someone like L was that I never had to worry about him being unfaithful to me and because I loved him so damn much I would have never cheated on him which meant we were safe to have sex without precautions and since we were both men we didn't have to be concerned about pregnancy.

He moved back into my lap but before he sat down completely he grasped hold of my cock and gradually and gently began to impale himself onto my heated and tumescent member. I wanted to cum the moment I could feel those eager muscles pull me in and he took my whole length inside of him.

He was extremely strong, it took a lot for L to show any signs of pain or anguish I knew he was alright, I could see it in his eyes and he gazed into my irises and draped his arms back over my shoulders.

The wetness of my cock and the fact I had stretched him slightly probably helped to take any discomfort away but clearly he was exhibiting any because he began to lift himself slightly and then drop back down at an even pace. I pressed my lips to his chest and began to thrust my hips upwards so he wouldn't get exhausted from doing all the work. I could feel his muscles constricting against my cock and it took all the willpower I had inside of me not to cum, it felt electric being inside the man I loved with enough passion to start a fire. He was the most important person in my life followed by the boys and my parents and sister. L and I had an amazing bond between us that couldn't be broken, we were one soul in two bodies and I don't think that anyone no matter how hard they tried could tear us apart because I knew we would always find each other again.

The plunging from both of us became more penetrating and faster. The humid air wrapped around our bodies and licked at the sweat that seeped out of the pours in our flesh. I placed my lips against L's right stiff nipple and nonchalantly began to suck; I could hear a gentle whimper escape him which made my whole body burn hotter. He sounded so innocent when we made love it was rather endearing and quite the turn on to hear my darling L make such sweet sounds.

My orgasm was close, with every contraction of his muscles, with every grind of his hips and against mine and every titillating sound that came from his mouth was sending me over the edge. I pulled away from his body slightly and then grasped hold of his cock once again, if I was going to cum than so was he. I wrapped my palm and fingers around the thick length and began to jerk it fast and firmly. The speeder my wrist action became the faster our thrusts did also. My inhalation was short and heavy and L was containing louder and more dissolute sounds from escaping his mouth. I could feel my cock suddenly tighten and then the first jet of the white, warm liquid being expelled from me and shooting up inside of L and on the third shot I felt him cum onto my stomach and chest it was hard not to cry out loudly, I wanted to scream his name as I came but knowing what our boys were like they would over hear and then would find some way or another to haunt me about it for the rest of my life. We rode out the intense and long awaited orgasms together and without saying a word he took my hand and together we disappeared into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel a somewhat nervous tension building up inside of me. I had decided that if they wanted to know me and who I was then I was going to give them the opportunity to find out. They could ask me what they wanted to know and I would be as truthful as possible. All three of them walked into the room after they finished their breakfast and all three of them looked like extra's from a zombie movie. Matt collapsed into the single chair on the other side of the room and Mello sat on the arm, bridging his legs over Matt and resting his feet on the other arm and Near took a seat next to me. Even at the best of times he and Mello didn't get along, it was hard for the two of them to be in a room together, Near was all too glad to try and form some kind of friendship with Mello because of their rivalry in the past Mello was unable to accept any form of kindness to the youngest child.

Our kids are all very different when it comes to appearances. Mello is rather tall and lanky however he does have the beginnings of muscles, long golden blonde hair that sits just above his shoulders, piercing light blue eyes and he dresses like every day is a funeral. I have never in four years seen him wear any color other than black he also always carries on him a long rosary necklace, it's exact origins aren't known to me but since he had always had it I assumed it was special to him. People have mistaken him for a female before and of course that as always resorted in either violence or a very loud expression of his anger. He looks far more innocent then he actually is

Matt is also rather tall and slender he is only half an inch shorter than Mello. His hair is not quite brown and not quite red and reaches just below his ears. He covers up his large emerald green eyes with a pair of white goggles and orange lenses, something he is rarely seen without. He often wears a pair of jeans that he keeps the legs tucked into boots and a striped long sleeve shirt of some kind even in summer he always has something with stripes on him.

And Near, possibly the most unique looking of the three. He is only short, at least four inches shorter than Mello and Matt. His hair is shaggy and somewhat wavy and as white as the clothes he usually wears. He has eyes very much like L's, wide, deep, dark grey in color. He has always been looked at oddly, not that he had ever noticed. He insists on wearing clothes that are at least one size too big for him and most of the time he is wearing white, if I was to compare him to anyone it would be L, they are very much alike and if Near's hair was black instead of white he would be the splitting image of my boyfriend, it's rather peculiar.

"I want you guys to feel free to ask me whatever it is you want to know about me, I'll be as honest as I can and if you want to know anything about L then I'll try and answer that too" I said calmly

So far so good

"You and L have been together for a while now correct?" I heard Near ask me

I turned my attention to the small thirteen year old

'Five years"

"So then I am slightly confused, why is it that you two aren't married?" He continued

I could feel my cheeks slightly blush and then heard Matt and Mello snicker at the fact I had become embarrassed. I don't know why L and I weren't married, the thought had never crossed my mind we seemed happy just as we were, I didn't feel the need to change our relationship just because we had been together for quite some time.

"We just aren't married…how does that relate to what we are trying to achieve here anyway?" I asked

He just shrugged his shoulders and fell silent again

"You're not a bad dad you know" I heard Mello call out

I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked, Mello had actually complimented me but I was sure it would be followed by "you're terrible" or some smart ass comment. I turned my attention over to the blonde and waited to see if there was any look of sarcasm on his face but there was nothing, he was actually genuine in what he had said.

"We know that's what this is all about. But you're not a bad dad like you think you are. You just need to actually give a shit about our lives. We know that you don't think we are just fucking brats we get you care otherwise we wouldn't be here I know that a rather sappy thing for me to say but we aren't stupid we all know how to read people. We're sorry for making you feel like shit and for screwing up but it's the only damn thing we can do to get you and L to notice us, we live here to you know' The blonde continued in a condescending tone.

'So you three have been driving me crazy because you wanted attention?" I asked the blonde

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wish he had just come and told me that was what they had wanted instead of sending me out of my mind but at least I had something to work off of. It was time that we did spend time as a family if that was what they wanted but didn't want to ask for it then I was going to give them a family vacation.

"L!" I called out loudly to my lover

"You know it's kinda rather unfair on us to expect us to treat you like parents if you are unmarried" I heard Near say

I didn't know why he wouldn't drop the subject but I had no intention of getting married, I loved L dearly but I couldn't see myself being another person's husband whether they were male or female, but then I never expect I would be a father either.

"Near, there are plenty of people who have children together who are unmarried; it's not exactly classed as abnormal"

I don't know what was keeping L, he was working on a case and it was likely that he didn't hear me call out to him. It was pointless trying to say anything when he was transfixed on something; even if I got up and spoke to him while standing beside him he still wouldn't have heard me.

"It is to us, we should have parents that are married because that is what is seen as normal to the rest of society"

'Why are you so damn insistent on me and L being married? Do you two have a problem with me not being married to L as well?" I asked Mello and Matt

"It is somewhat weird having two dads that fuck each other but aren't married, I mean you are allowed to get married now and you have been together for a long time so you should probably marry L" Mello said in his usual impolite manner

I knew they were well aware the type of relationship L and I had and I knew that they were also aware on what that relationship contained but they didn't need to point that out, it was not only unnecessary but embarrassing.

'Matt?"

'Yeah dude it's kinda weird but whatever"

I wasn't sure why they wanted myself and L to be married, perhaps it felt more family like if we were married but I wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of marriage. It was a piece of paper that said you loved each other and it was a piece of metal around a finger that was so everyone else could see that you were married. It seemed like all romance had gone out of things like weddings and marriage and most of it was now for show and nothing more than a circus act, I wondered if people married for love anymore and I wasn't willing to give in and become someone driven by consumerism.

L finally ambled into the room, as usual hands in his pockets and slouched. His eyes were focused on the floor when he came in and crouched on the cushion that was beside me. L had this rather unusual habit when he felt defeated by something he sulked like a child. He would wrap himself around my arm and lean into me like a child would if they were scared or shy. I could see Matt and Mello trying not to laugh and Near had a look of bewilderment in his face.

"…L? is everything alright?" I questioned calmly

'I do not wish to discuss it right now, did you call for me?" He asked still not looking up

"We were going to plan a family holiday?"

He didn't let go of me and he didn't give any eye contact at all, something disappointed him and I imagined it was a halt in the case, a bump in the road that he couldn't go over at that moment. It was surprising that for a thirty year old he acted like such a child. It probably seems odd that a twenty-five and thirty year old were the parents of a sixteen, fifteen and thirteen year old but it was because the founder of Wammy house also happened to be L's guardian and it was after L had told him that we wanted to give Mello, Matt and Near a home that he allowed us to take custody of them, he trusted us completely and we had never let him down. I would have killed anyone that hurt them.

"Family holiday? Where the fuck do families go on holiday?" Mello asked me

"Well that's for ALL of us to figure out TOGETHER" I said emphasizing some of the words to reiterate why we were taking a family vacation.

"Legoland" I heard Near say

"Yeah fucking right we aren't all losers who play with toys Near' Mello argued

'Mello, don't start just tell me your idea' I said with authority

"Anything involves seeing people getting beaten up…or a chocolate factory"

So far the suggestions were neither surprising nor going to happen. It was not going to be easy to find something that pleased all of us especially the boys but other than doing everything they all wanted we were never going to reach an agreement.

"Matt?" I asked the burnished haired fifteen year old

"Arcade" He responded

I turned and looked at L and waited for him to say something but was still sulking. I placed my hand underneath his chin and gently lifted his head so that I could see his eyes he looked at me with almost saddened eyes, I would make sure that I would find out what was going on with him but I wanted to get his opinion on where he wanted to go

"L do you have any preferences where we go?" I asked him

'I don't mind I am not bothered' He responded disheartingly.

He released my arm and left my side, slowly walking away, dragging his feet and not looking up from the ground. I knew that he was going to be alright, whenever he reached a road block he became melancholic but he always figured out a way to overcome the issue, sometimes with his usual deductive and logical thinking and other times he turned to me for help.

I knew there was no way around it we were going to have to end up doing everything each of us wanted that was the only way any of us were going to be happy with the whole idea of a family vacation.

"Legoland a chocolate factory and an arcade it is then' I said quietly, I was actually talking to my self but they ended up over hearing me anyway

'No shit? You're really going to take us to all those places?" Mello asked me

"I have stipulations and if you guys screw it up you can forget it and we will go camping instead and I am sure none of you want that so I suggest you keep to what I am going to ask you. I want you guys to try and get along, I think your all smart enough to know I mean Mello and Near. I don't care if it is only for the week until the vacation. Mello I want you to stay out of trouble, I need you to try and keep calm and don't react to nonsense, you are a good kid so act it. Matt you are going to need to communicate; we haven't heard enough words out of you to make a sentence in four years, we are your family not strangers you can talk to us and Near you can't treat everyone like they are stupid, I know your intelligence exceeds most others but you have to understand that not everyone is as smart as you. If you guys can keep to those conditions I'll take you to the places you want to go'

I looked at them and I could see that it frustrated them that I had put down some terms but unless they could keep to them I wasn't going to be taking them anywhere except in the wilderness somewhere and make them sleep in tents on the ground something I knew all three of them would have hated and most likely L as well somehow the image of L, Mello, Matt and Near trying to survive camping was rather humorous it would have been worth doing just to see them four trying their hand at the most common family activity. I had hoped since I was offering something they wanted they would make the effort to do as I had asked them

'Light?" I heard Near say to me

I turned my attention to the small white haired teenager.

'What is it Near?"

"Since your asking something from me can I ask something from you, it seems only fair"

I cocked my eyebrow at him. He was going to be getting what he wanted anyway if he had done what I had asked him but in the interest of trying to form some sort of bond with them all I was willing to oblige him

"Ok Near"

'Were you emotionally traumatized by relationships in the past? Is that why you and L aren't married?"

I couldn't believe our thirteen year old was on the topic of marriage again and what was even more unbelievable is that he was trying to psychoanalyze me. It was hard to imagine that a child that was typically void of emotion was so insistent on L and I being married. There was something there that he wasn't saying or rather didn't want anyone to know.

"Did you see someone get killed at a wedding?' Mello asked me

"Or did some troll of a woman want to marry you and now you can't get that image out of your head?" Matt questioned

I just shook my head, even when they were being nice they drove me up the wall. There was no winning with them

'Why are you three so interested in why L and I aren't married?" I asked them

'Isn't that what people do when they fall in love? They get married and have kids and live happily ever after?" Mello asked me

Once I heard that I realized that no matter how smart they were there was one thing that was confusing for them and that was the way relationships worked. They didn't understand that sometimes relationships weren't as easy as falling in love and getting married and having kids and not every relationship was a happily ever after and even then there is always obstacles that sometimes aren't so easily passed. They didn't understand that if L and I had been together for so long then it didn't make sense that we weren't like other people in love and not married.

'L and I…I don't think we are meant to be married. We have a great life together, we already live like we are married, we have kids, we have it good…I know I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I love L"

"I think that's a cop out of an excuse, it's bullshit, Light" Mello said to me, I could see slight creases in his forehead and nose, clearly he was pissed off

"Why?" I asked him, curious to find out what exactly he found about what I said was bullshit

"Because life isn't easy, it's bullshit really if you have someone who is as batshit crazy as yourself and can accept you for exactly what you are and you have been with them for a while then you should marry them, you shouldn't give a shit about anything else, you shouldn't give a fuck about other people's opinions if you love someone, no matter who they are and they make you happy when no one else can you don't be a dumbass and use the excuse that you aren't marriage material. Man up and stop being a fucking twit"

I had to admit Mello did make a very valid point. I had always been happy with L I had never been as happy as I was with him and I couldn't imagine my life without him and I would have been left with a broken heart if I had lost him, I would have never been able to be with anyone else but I wasn't going to let our sixteen year old tell me I needed to get married.

'Even so Mello, sometimes it's just…complicated ok?"

"I fucking know that, I know that love is fucking complicated. But use your head Light, you and L are strangely perfect for each other, you can't tell me I'm wrong'

The thing that I wanted to know was how exactly Mello knew love was complicated. I already had my suspicions about Mello and Matt and I was sure that it was more or less a confession. I wasn't sure how L would have handled the news that our two eldest were actually in some form of relationship. I couldn't condemn them if there was something going on between them, they weren't related in anyway and they had been friends since they were eight and nine years old. They were close and it was actually rather remarkable how they treated each other. Matt was the only one Mello was rather nice to, he protected him and when they thought there was no one else around they actually hugged which for Matt, an antisocialist and Mello, someone who didn't tolerate other people was something that was a mystery on its own.

"Near? Could you go and make sure L hasn't hung himself?' I asked the youngest sitting beside me

He nodded his head and got up and left. I waited until Near left the room before I turned my attention back to the other two. I doubted very much that he would have understood what exactly was going on between them two and even I didn't understand what the situation was.

'You don't have to tell me, I think I have already figured it but I need to know for a certain what's going on between you two…how far has it gone?, I'm not going to yell or condemn you I just need to know what is going on'

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it but I had to know. There was nothing I could to do to stop them from doing anything together but for the sake of not making assumptions I wanted to know for a certain and then hope that L would be able to be as calm as I was, he had never over reacted before but he had known the kids a lot longer than I had so he may have seen it in a different way than I did.

Mello smiled at me almost wickedly, I knew what that meant he had an idea and he was going to use his power of manipulation to get something out of what I was asking of them

"Alright old man we'll do you a deal, we will tell you what's going on between us, if you ask L to marry you'

I heard Matt let out a laugh and both of them were smiling like a pair of evil geniuses. I wasn't into the idea of bargaining with a couple of teenagers. I already had my thoughts about what the two of them were up to, they were only suppositions but I didn't believe I was far off the mark. I didn't know why they wanted me to marry L so desperately, there had to be a reason for it especially since it was the only thing the three of them could seem to agree on.

'I don't know why you three are so obsessed with the idea of L and I being married, if you don't want to tell me what is going on between you two then at least tell me why do you guys want me and L to be married?"

I watched as Mello and Matt looked at each other and smile then looked back at me

'Marry L and we'll tell you" the blonde said

I didn't know what was going on and it was likely I was never going to know. I had to admit that they were masters at manipulation but it wasn't going to work on me I didn't know why Mello, Matt and Near wanted L and I to be married, I wasn't sure what was behind it but somehow they were convincing me that it was what was supposed to be


	4. Chapter 4

_ I can't remember if I have written it or not but if you guys have an idea that you want to be turned into a yaoi fan-fic I don't mind taking requests so just PM me, I do only write yaoi but I'm happy to write about any pairings or crossovers and what not. Xx K Quinn_

L had eventually come to bed after he had finished brooding about because the case he was working on had hit a road block. Near had actually been the one to help him which was rather interesting since he very rarely helped anyone, people would go to him if they needed assistance and not the other way around. I was glad that he had taken what I had said seriously and was sticking to the stipulation. I wasn't particularly looking forward to Legoland, a chocolate factory or an arcade but I had made a deal with the devils and I was going to keep to it. I still hadn't told L what was going to be happening and since he rarely became excited over anything I didn't expect much of a reaction from him.

"I promised the boys that we would take them to their individual choice of place if they were able to get along and that Mello would stay out of trouble, Matt would be social and Near would stop treating people like they were stupid. Is that alright with you?" I asked him as he sat on the bed

"…Hmm? Of yes that's perfectly alright with me" L responded

He seemed to be slightly spaced out it could have just been the after effects of letting the case get to him. Sometimes with L whenever he was in those moods it was better to leave him until he was ready to talk about what was going on and that was what I intended to do. It was like trying to convince a scared animal to come out from a corner, pointless and they would eventually come out at some point.

"L?" I questioned

I had hoped my lover was able to shed some kind of light onto the situation as to why the three boys were so determined to have us get married.

'Yes Light?"

"What would your thoughts be if I told you Mello, Matt and Near are pushing for us to get married?" I asked him

He turned his head and looked at me as if I was making it up. He genuinely stared at me as if I had lost my mind but I spoke the truth and I wish he had been there to witness just how damn persistent they had been.

"It would make it 80% more difficult for us to go separate ways if we were to ever split up. As we are not married if anything should happen then there would be no hassle of divorce and nothing to encourage us to work out our issues where is if we were entered into a legally binding contract, which is what marriage essentially is, then breaking up would not be so easy and it would be harder to dispose of a five year relationship" L responded thoroughly.

Once again the most obvious answer had slipped my mind.

'What…what do you think about us getting married?" I asked him

He didn't answer me, at least at first. I watched as he lay down and continued to look at me, he place his thumb up against his lip as if at any moment he was going to suck on the thick digit and begin to sleep.

"I wouldn't be entirely adverse to the idea' He finally muttered and closed his eyes.

That was the last thing I had heard from L that night, it was soon to be Monday and the last week of school and work and soon enough I was going to find out just how important our family vacation was to the boys.

X

I was woken up by the sound of the alarm clock screaming in my head. Even though we worked from home I liked keeping myself on a schedule and that meant waking up early, sorting out lunches for the boys and signing any forms. I suppose I took on the role of mother in our house. I wasn't entirely comfortable with it but it was what I was more or less forced to do. L couldn't even make a sandwich without making a mess and injuring himself, Mello would end up using an entire jar of chocolate spread just for one sandwich, Matt wouldn't probably not worry about and just not eat and Near couldn't reach most of the stuff he needed to make his lunch it was just easier if I did it. The last time they did happen to make their own lunch was about a year ago and I walked into the kitchen and it looked like tornado hit it.

I walked out into the living room to see L looking over the case file. I pressed my lips into his soft hair, typically it went un noticed but he looked up at me silently

"Everything ok L?" I asked him

"We've been together for five years…why is it, Light, that you haven't asked me to marry you until last night?"

I shook my head. I was speechless, why the hell was L starting with the whole marriage thing and when did I ask him to marry me? Every single person in the house was going crazy, they had to be because I had never heard the word marry or marriage said so many times in just two days. Something was going on

'L…I didn't ask you to marry me last night" I said to him, trying as nicely as possible to let him know that it was not my intention if I had given him the idea that is what I was suggesting.

"I would have assumed by now that you would have, so what is it Light? Do you believe I am not good enough to be your husband"

I pulled away from him and started to walk backwards towards the kitchen

"I don't know what is going on here but I'm going into the kitchen to make breakfast…you're acting weird…weirder than usual"

I was more than just baffled. I had a suspicion that the boys had put L up to it but I could still hear Matt snoring and because there was no arguing I assumed Mello and Near were also still asleep. This whole marriage nonsense was driving me up the wall, if it wasn't one thing it was another everyone in the house was determined for me to marry L and I didn't know why. Yes, I loved him, I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life but after five years of being with him and after four years of having kids suddenly they were all insistent on marriage and I couldn't figure it out and that was irritating me even more. I would need to change the subject at breakfast, I couldn't handle any more wedding talk.

"Light?" I heard L say as he walked into the kitchen

"What is it L?" I asked as I tried to get breakfast done, chocolate pancakes, eggs and bacon, toast and bagels. It was like having a job as a zoo keeper.

"Would you say that in our relationship we have certain roles?" He asked me

I knew where his question was going

"Yes L we do" I responded

"That's a relief, I assumed I was the only one that saw you as having the mother/wife role"

I tried to ignore what he had said but then I heard

"Does this mean Light is our mother now?" Near asked

'What do you mean now he was always our mother wasn't he?" Matt questioned

"No of course he fucking wasn't he was our father before but clearly he is supposed to be our mother, L said so" Mello argued

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I was trying my damndest not to hear any of what I had heard but there was no use in denying I caught everything. I hadn't said a word at all during breakfast, I was doing the dishes when Matt came into the room.

"Mom?" He questioned

The title made my body shake, like someone had walked over my grave. I wasn't sure what I had done but all four of them were driving me crazy and I didn't know why, even L was starting to get under my skin so either I was hyper sensitive or I was right in assuming something out of the ordinary was occurring and I had not been aware of exactly what that was. But Matt was actually talking to me so I couldn't exactly scold him for the Mom title, since I knew it would have been pointless it had caught on like wild fire and I had been referred to as Mom all morning instead of being called Light.

"Yes Matt?" I replied

I stopped doing the dishes and turned to face the lanky fifteen year old

'This family vacation stuff, you're gonna need a GPS system right?" He asked me

I honestly hadn't thought much about it but I assumed it would have been the safest thing, I could just imagine going the wrong way and I would have four different voices telling me that I was an idiot…a GPS system was a brilliant idea.

"Yeah, I suppose so" I replied

"Well if you want…I can come with you when you get one, otherwise you'll end up buyin' a piece of shit that doesn't do what it's supposed to, I can fool around with it and put updates on it the day we leave so that at least it's up to date or whatever" He said

I was a little shocked. Matt hated going anywhere where there was lots of people which is why I wondered why he chose an arcade for his vacation idea. He didn't like crowds and he didn't like being spoken to by complete strangers. He was polite if he had to be but otherwise he just ignored people

"You would come to the store with me?" I asked to double check that was what he had said

'Yeah at least I'll know you'll get somethin' that does the job and you won't get us lost I can show you how to use it or whatever"

I smiled he actually made my heart flutter a little. Matt was a nice kid when he actually talked, he seemed to want to be helpful and his "whatever" was something he was just used to. If Matt didn't say "whatever" then there was something wrong

"Alright, I have to go grocery shopping later this evening we can go before than"

''K, you don't really care if we call you Mom do you?" He asked me

I shook my head

'No Matt I don't mind"

"Cool, see ya Mom" He said as he disappeared out of the kitchen

I really did mind but I wasn't going to tell him that. He had spoken actual sentences to me and somehow so far all of them had been sticking to what I had requested of them. It was a good thing we were well off because I predicted that this vacation was going to cost us a fortune.

By the time nine am came around the three boys were gone and I was sitting down with L going through the case we had been working on. As it typically was, murder, we only had a week left to get it solved so we were burying our heads into the case and only really stopping for bathroom breaks. I was concentrating on what I was reading when my thoughts were distracted by the sound of the phone ringing. I knew it wouldn't last, the only time anyone seemed to contact us was the school, we had a separate line for our business calls and since my parents only rang during the evening I knew one of the boys had done something wrong, most likely Mello since Matt and Near very rarely caused a disturbance.

I left L to keep looking over the case and I answered the phone

'Hello, Light Yagami speaking" I said politely

I couldn't hear anything at first but then I heard the sound of sniffing and then a croaky sounding voice

"Mom?"

"Mello? What's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked him

Mello was an emotional kid, he always had been he had no control over what he felt most of the time and it was why he could go from happy to angry in a very short time frame. I had seen him cry a couple of times which was typically bought on by an extreme case of frustration that he had no other way of releasing it except becoming violent.

"I think I fucked up, I am not in trouble with the school but I think I have really fucked up and I don't think I can fix it"

I kept the sigh I wanted to let out inside me. Since I hadn't been contacted by the school I assumed that he hadn't actually done anything sever but he didn't sound angry, he sounded genuinely upset and he was calling me, he needed me and it pulled at my heart strings a little.

"Alright, I'll come and get you, meet out the front in twenty minutes. Just wait for me ok, don't do anything stupid Mello"

I hung up the phone and quickly grabbed the keys off the table and then pressed my lips to L's which made him jolt slightly, clearly I had scared him

"Light? What's wrong?" He asked me as I pulled away from those soft pillows

'It's Mello, something's upset him, I have to go pick him up before he ends up killing someone or whatever…I mean something of the sort"

Talking to Matt that morning was still stuck in my head and I found myself copying his mannerisms.

"Is he alright?" L asked me with concern in his eyes

"I don't think so, he sounded genuinely sad, I'll go pick up and find out what's going on. I'll call you ok. I love you L'

"I love you too"

I left the house quickly and drove the twenty minutes to pick up our eldest. I didn't know how it was possible but there he was sitting on the pavement, his right leg perched up and resting his arm across it with his head hanging low. I turned off the engine and got out before ambling over to him and sitting down beside him.

"What's happened Mello?" I asked him

He lifted his head and wiped his light blue eyes with the back of his hand, whatever had bothered him was really affecting him and I could tell that he hadn't used any form of violence on anyone because he was much too calm and he was still crying.

'I did something really fucked up and I don't want you to be mad at me for it. It was a fucking mistake and I regret doing it"

"Well what did you do?" I asked him calmly

He turned his head and he looked at me. He looked so sad that it was heart breaking. I had seen Mello angry countless of times, happy, rarely but never that depressed, something had really screwed him up and for the first time I was confident it wasn't me.

"It's ok Mello, whatever it is…we'll sort it out" I continued

He called me for a reason; clearly I was the only one he wanted to talk to about what had happened. Normally he would have gone straight to Matt if there was something bugging him that he needed help with but since I couldn't see our middle child anywhere I assumed this was something that Mello didn't want anyone else to know about

"…I cheated on Matt"

And there it was the confession I had wanted to hear but in the moment however in depth Matt and Mello's relationship was wasn't my main priority, helping Mello was and the last thing I wanted was to walk away and our blonde sixteen year to end up killing someone he was devastated with himself.

'We started dating a year after we met, don't worry we weren't fucking until he was thirteen. We've always been together and yeah he pisses me off and I want to punch that docile look off his face sometimes but I never wanted to be with anyone else. He doesn't expect me to be someone I am not and he never complains about how angry and emotional I am and the sex is pretty good"

I closed my eyes and shook my head; I hardly wanted to know about his sex life. It was rather intriguing that even at eight and nine they were still able to comprehend what it meant to be in love with someone, they had been in a relationship for longer than L and myself had been. I knew that eight and nine sounded ridiculous to know what being in love meant but when I say that those boys are far more intelligent than most kids their age I mean that they are years ahead so when Mello and Matt decided to be together in a relationship they weren't thinking like an eight and nine year old they were thinking more like a fourteen and fifteen year old, and by that time most kids had their first crush, their first boyfriend/girlfriend and were probably even thinking about sex so for them not to have done anything until they were both teenagers was actually admirable,

"I never tell them that I love him because I don't want to sound like I have a weak spot for him but I do love him and I didn't really have a reason to cheat on him…he's going to hate me"

"Did you actually…have sex with this other person?"

He looked at me obscurely

"Well, yeah that is what cheating usually comprises of Mom. I just got caught up in the moment. I once got into a fight with this other guy in my year and this morning we ended up bumping into each other in the bathrooms and I really don't know how it happened. One minute I was threating to kill him and the next we were kissing and…I fucked him"

I really didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know anything about how to rectify infidelity it was something that I had never experienced or done so I was a little lost as to what to say to him but I needed to say something

"I'm not mad at you, I mean you've hurt Matt so I am not really pleased about that but you are going to have to tell him. If he means that much to you, you can't keep this from him because things have a way of getting out and he shouldn't find out from someone else. I also think you should tell L about it…he might be clueless to when it comes to relationships but he is a logical thinker and dare I say clueier then what I am, he will be able to offer you better advice then what I can give you"

He stayed silent and looked at the ground. I could tell that he didn't want to tell Matt what happened and he didn't want to have to tell L either

"You've never been afraid of anything Mello, you've always stood up and fought, that's not a bad thing. You have to beat this too, use that determination and guts that you have and do the right thing. You know Matt better than anyone, you know that he is a pretty forgiving guy and as for L well I'll be there with you and you'd be surprised how understanding he can be" I continued

He nodded his head, he knew that he was a lot stronger mentally then what people gave him credit for. I stood up and looked down at him

"Come on, I'll take you home. It's better to get this over and done with and you can talk to Matt later"

X

We arrived home and L was already waiting for us on the couch. He hadn't moved from that place since I had left and he was no longer reading the files so I knew that he was interested to find out what was going on with our eldest. L didn't often show it but he did care, he had a huge heart and he knew how to love as a partner and as a parent, he was just clueless sometimes which wasn't his fault.

I walked in with Mello close behind me and I took a seat beside L. He looked at me as soon as I was rested into the couch

'What's wrong Light?" He asked me

'Mello has something he needs to talk to you about and you need to keep an open mind about it" I said to him

I sounded almost demanding as the words came out. L didn't overreact to anything; he didn't get angry or yell in fact he was mostly calm unless something really intense was getting under his skin.

I watched L turn his attention to Mello who sat on the vacant single couch with his legs crossed. He proceeded to tell L exactly what he had told me and even though I knew L would still be calm about it for some reason I expected him to get up and walk out the room but he didn't, he stayed crouched in the chair

"…I see, that's rather a troubling predicament. I do agree with Light, you should inform Matt before he discovers it through another source; it would be only fair to hear it come from you. As for you saying he will hate you I very much doubt that, in fact I am over 94% sure that he would not express such a dark feeling towards you. I of all people know how close you two have always been and although I do find it rather strange that you two have been able to maintain a relationship for the past seven years I don't believe that Matt would want to disturb the kind of connection you two have over something that you clearly regret"

I felt rather proud of L, like I had predicted he had been able to think about Mello's problem and give him a logical explanation. Even though I was sure L loved all three of the boys he was born to be a deductive thinker and that came before emotion where as I was someone who thought with both sides. I was annoyed at Mello for hurting Matt and at the same time I was trying to think of a way for Mello to tell the fifteen year old so it didn't sound so heartless.

"As for you two being in a relationship that is something I can neither condemn nor condone. While you aren't related by blood or as a result of a marriage we are still your legal guardians there for you are eachother's family, however since there is no law against it and you two have never given me a reason to be concerned about your connection then I cannot tell you to cease it"

I looked at L and cocked an eyebrow, from what he had just said he was already well aware of Mello and Matt's relationship. I couldn't help but shake my head at him; he must have noticed me doing it because he turned his head and glared at me

'Did I say something that has bothered you?" He asked in his husky monotone

"You knew about Matt and Mello?" I asked him

"Of course Light, It was just simple observation that led me to draw to the conclusion that they weren't simply friends, I have known them for quite some time, I have had the opportunity to see how they interact before, I was already aware of it before they came to live with us"

I frowned again and turn my attention back to Mello

"Is this why you three have been so persistent with me marrying L, so that I wouldn't be able to say anything about your relationship with Matt being odd?" I asked the blonde

"Huh? No, that really doesn't make any sense Mom, whether you married L or not you still wouldn't be able to comment on my relationship with Matt because you two are both men and you also have sex and let's face it appearance wise you look like the odd couple. We just want you to marry L because you've been together for a long time and it feels almost…incomplete having a mother and father who aren't married or in the very least engaged" Mello replied

I turned my attention back towards L and looked at him and waited for his explanation why he was suddenly all about getting married

'I only mentioned it because you were the one who made me contemplate the idea, before last night I never even thought about getting married but I couldn't help but wonder why after five years you still hadn't asked me to marry you and since you bought it up I haven't been able to allow my mind to rest on the topic"

How the hell did I get myself into the mess I inexplicably created for myself and how the hell was I going to get out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you VampireDoll666 for your reviews very much appreciated xx K Quinn_

When Friday morning came around there was nothing but chaos in the house. The boys were frantically running around and every two seconds, whilst I was trying to pack the snack bag I was interrupted by yet another question

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! MOM! WHERE ARE MY PANTS!" Mello yelled out loudly to me even though he was standing in the kitchen entrance way

"I don't know Mello, where did you put them after you washed them?" I said to him in a fluster trying to get the food packed quickly so I could go pack some clothes for myself

"I DIDN'T WASH THEM!"

"Then ask Matt"

"MATT DIDN'T WASH THEM EITHER!"

"THEN WHO FUCKING WASHED THEM MELLO?" I yelled at him losing my patience all together

"NEAR DID! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!"

I sighed loudly and as I turned to face the blonde I tried to calm down so I wasn't yelling

"Then ask Near where they are Mello and could you please hurry up we are leaving in twenty minutes"

He growled and then mumbled before leaving me to get back to what I was doing.

"L!" I called out loudly

My raved haired lover made me jump when he almost appeared out of nowhere. He was so quiet when he walked that I don't think he realized just how creepy he could be.

"Yes Light?"

I looked at him and realized he was wearing the same baggy clothes, no shoes and didn't have even a small bag with him.

"Where's your stuff? L we aren't going for just one day you know it could be a couple of weeks" I said to him

"Yes I am aware of that, I have everything I need in my pocket"

I furrowed my brows and left it alone.

"Now L I need you to pack the rest of this food into THIS bag while I go pack some clothes. DO NOT eat this stuff, if you want some cake it is in the fridge, eat that while you are packing but DO NOT eat this stuff and DO NOT let them eat any of it either ok?" I said to him slowly almost as if he was a child but L could not be trusted with sweets I knew I was going to end up having to stop by every candy store we passed

"Light I think I am capable of following instructions you don't need to talk to me like I am a child who cannot be trusted with sweets' He replied

He walked over to me and started placing the food and sweets in the cooler bag. I smiled and pressed a kiss against L's hair

"You can't be trusted with sweets darling, even you know that" I said to him

I swiftly made out way into the room and started to pack, I even put L's shoes that hardly got worn in and some clothes knowing he would need them. I would have been organized a week ago but I learned very early on the being organized when you have kids, no matter how old or young they are, you are never organized

"MOM! CAN I TAKE MY PSP?" I heard Matt call out

"NO! NO GAMING CONSOLES I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU TAKE YOUR IPODS AND THAT IS IT YOU ARE GOING TO A DAMN GAMING ARCADE MATT!" I yelled back out

Another groan of annoyance and stomping of feet. They were all ridiculous sometimes, it was as if no was the most horrifying word they could hear.

"Mom" I heard at the door

I tried desperately not to sigh. I turned my attention to the youngest standing at the door

"Yes Near?"

"Would it be acceptable to you if I took a toy with me, you know I have difficulty sleeping otherwise" He said to me and looked at me with almost puppy dog eyes

"Yes Near you can take one toy with you but make sure is a soft one ok" I said to him

He looked at me with discontent

"You mean plush…it's called a plush toy" He said before walking away shaking his head

I looked at my watch and it was only five minutes before the planned departure time. I quickly packed the rest of the clothes and shoes and zipped up as I picked up the suitcase I was interrupted yet again

"Ah…mom, would you mind stopping by the drug store before we actually leave" Matt asked me

"Drug store? Why what's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing It's just I need….something from there"

I closed my eyes, I was sure I didn't want to know the rest of what he had to say

'Yes Matt, I can stop by the drug store, I'm going to need tablets to get rid of this headache anyway"

"ALRIGHT GUYS WE ARE LEAVING, GET YOUR BAGS IN THE BACK OF THE FOUR WHEELED DRIVE AND GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CAR WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" I yelled out

I watched all three of them disappear into the garaged, followed by slamming doors and bags being thrown. I looked into the kitchen only to find that L hadn't packed the food bag and he had entire plate of cake gone, his face was covered in crumbs.

"I got distracted" L said to me

It took a lot in me not to yell at that point. I took a deep breath in and out

"On a good point that cake was rather good Light, you should make cakes more often"

"Thank you L, could you please take this bag to the car and then get in the passenger seat I will be there in a minute" I wanted to yell, I could feel it in my throat that I wanted to yell

"I think I can manage that Light" He said to me

He took the bag from my hands and started to take it out to the garage. Once the door was closed I let out a scream of frustration and exhaustion. That morning had been a nightmare and I was sure it was only going to get worse. I quickly packed the food bag and made sure that everything was turned off and locked. I took one last look at the house and then closed the door.

"Took you long enough" I heard Mello mumble as I got in the car and buckled up the seat belt.

I glared at him through the review mirror

"Do you have something to say Mello?" I asked him

"No mom, nothing"

"That's what I thought"

X

I had been driving for no more than ten minutes and I could already feel the stress knots in my body. My muscles were sore and I felt somewhat tired. Unfortunately L couldn't operate a car, a helicopter yes but somehow a car seemed too complex for him, Mello was old enough to drive but because of his anger issues was legally not able to drive because he hit his driving instructor, Matt was also old enough to drive but couldn't be bothered taking the test because, in his words, "Wasn't as awesome as Grand Theft Auto".

I could feel my whole body become stiff the more I thought about the things that were irritating me. Just as I was asked I had pulled up outside the drug store and got out.

"Do you want anything?" I asked L at the window

"No I don't think so Light"

"Near?"

"Jelly beans"

I began to walk away and I was quickly joined by Matt and Mello.

"Mom…" Mello said to me

I seemed to be miles away, I knew I heard the blonde but somehow I just couldn't reply. I really needed to relax and I really needed to have five minutes on my own. We walked into the drug store and I headed straight for the pain killers, I searched the bottles for the strongest ones that could be taken and I would still be able to drive.

"Mom" Mello called out to me again

"Huh?" I said and turned my attention to the two teenagers

"We need money, unless you wanna buy it for us"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I don't know what it was but I didn't want to know and I didn't want to be standing at the counter looking like a horny teenager, especially since I had a fair idea on what they were looking to get. I handed them a fifty dollar bill

"Get your brother some Jelly Beans too…but make sure they don't have the black ones in them, he hates licorice"

"Firstly we aren't brothers secondly how do you know that Near doesn't like black jelly beans?" He asked me

I took a deep breath in and out again, I was seriously considering taking meditation lessons.

"I know Near doesn't like black jelly beans because whenever he eats jelly beans the first thing he does is open the packet and toss the licorice ones in the bin, he then eats in retrospect to the color spectrum starting at red, since there are no longer black ones to eat, and finishing with white. And yes you are brothers, in one way or another, that's something you'll eventually accept, now go. I am leaving in five minutes"

Being at the checkout counter would have been fine if I wasn't standing behind our two eldest. I tried not to see what they had placed on the counter but there was no denying it, I saw it all. Several different kinds of condoms, lubrication gel and there was even some things there I had no idea about and a packet of jelly beans. I stood there shaking my head, I wasn't sure what was more mortifying the fact that they were having sex when they were still only kids or that they seemed to have more sex then L and I did.

'What? You want us to be safe don't you?" Mello turned around and asked me

If I were any less of a man I would have hit him. The sales man looked up at me and then at Mello. He looked at me as if I was some kind of pervert and then I realized what Mello had said and how it would have sounded to someone else

"I'm glad you and Matt are being safe" I said to the blonde

The moment the words left my mouth the sales man stopped looking at me like I was pervert and got back to what he was doing.

By the time we left the drug store, were back in the car and on our way again I had already taken three headache tablets and I had hoped I would be feeling my usual self soon enough and not like a tired old woman. It was rather quiet, all I could hear was Near chewing on his jellybeans. I looked in the mirror out of curiosity. I could see Near looking out the window holding a stuffed bear and slowly chewing and on the other side Mello was leaning into Matt, his head was resting into the burnished haired boys chest and Matt had his arm draped around the blondes shoulders. Although I found their relationship odd seeing them still together after Mello's indiscretion was rather endearing. As it turned out Matt loved Mello way too much to get throw seven years away and so he forgave him, Mello looked up at Matt and even though the younger had his eyes covered with the orange lensed goggles I could see he was happy it was when they kissed that I looked away and then to L who was sitting silently beside me, knees up to his chest, feet on the seat, thumb brushing against his bottom lip- nothing out of the ordinary

"Light?" L questioned without looking at me

"Mmm?"

I turned my attention back to the road, I could feel my headache subsiding and I was feeling calm again.

"Are you annoyed with me?" He asked

"No L, I am not annoyed with you, what gave you that impression?" I asked him

"Earlier when you asked me to put the bag in the car, you seemed…temperamental"

I shook my head and released my right hand off the steering wheel, keeping my left in its place. Without looking I navigated my hand and placed it on L's thigh

"No darling, I wasn't mad at you, I was just flustered. I am sorry if I gave you that feeling. But I'm not annoyed with you" I replied calmly and softly

Our loving moment was ruined when Mello leaned over and looked at me

"Mom, where's my chocolate?"

"In the food bag Mello"

He looked to the floor and then looked at L

"He forgot the bag didn't he?"

I looked around me without trying to take my eyes off the road

'What? No, it was right here Mello"

Then it hit me…I did take the bag to car however I didn't put it in the car, I had left it on the roof.

"…shit" I whispered

"OH MY GOD MOM! YOU FORGOT THE FOOD BAG! WHAT ABOUT MY CHOCOLATE! MOM…MY CHOCOLATE YOU FORGOT IT!"

"Alright calm down Mello, we will get your chocolate. How does one person become so obsessed with one thing?" I asked myself

"How does one person forget a food bag?" Mello replied

I just shook my head and ignored the laughing in the back seat.

X

I never knew how quiet everything was when Mello, Matt and Near were asleep. It was like someone had hit the mute button in my life and I finally felt relaxed. It wasn't my intention to stop over in a hotel for the night but when L decided to place his hand on my leg and began to rub my thigh almost delicately and then I felt his fingers trying to loosen the clasp on my trousers I had to stop and since there were phobia's about being out in the middle of nowhere I had to wait until we were in the next city.

We had two separate rooms and the moment L and I were in our room alone together I had to kiss him. I pressed my lips to his and the instant our lips collided I felt his hands release my pants; he loosened them swiftly and grasped hold of my cock. He was unusually hungry for me, almost as if he had taken something to boost his sex drive. He wrapped his hands around my length and continued to kiss me with a wild undulated zealously. I wasn't sure what had got into him but it was turning me on and I really didn't want him to stop. I hesitantly disconnected the osculation and looked into his wide dark eyes. I grasped hold of the hem of his shirt and lifted it upwards, dragging the cotton against his warm and insipid skin. I tossed the white garment to the floor and reached for the button and zip on his jeans, he continued to stroke me with eager and smooth fingers and I couldn't help but moan loudly into the humid air that wrapped around us.

"L…that feels so good" I whispered before pressing my forehead to his

I breathed in the air he exhaled, I could smell his sweet skin and the softness of his black hair brushing up against my cheek it was sending euphoric shivers all over my body. I wanted him so desperately; I didn't want to hold back anymore.

'Light, I think we should go to the bed"

Simultaneously we removed our hands away from each other's pants and they dropped to the floor. We both stepped out of the garments that pooled around our ankles. L was completely naked and I loved his body, it was so beautiful and had a natural glow to it. I watched as he made his way over to the bed and he climbed onto it. It was the first time I had ever seen him sit normally, he sat on the edge of the bed and I walked over to him. I was going to sit down but as I walked over to him he grasped me by the waist, his fingers glided against my skin and he began to lift the bottom of my shirt up over my torso, as he continued to elevate it up and over my head he pressed his lips against my chest and began to litter kisses along my skin that was quickly becoming over heated with excitement. He tossed my shirt to the floor and then looked up at me.

I smiled as I laced my fingers in with the obsidian strands, he was so utterly adorable. Before I could say anything to him I felt him take my cock in his hand before placing the engorged head into his mouth. It immediately made me jolt at the sensation of having his moist and warm mouth teasing my member with luscious and sweet lips. He was truly amazing and very skilled and I was the luckiest guy to have him wholly. I was completely erect and as he pulled my length from out his mouth he licked the head softly, lapping up the pre-cum that had leaked out.

He made me smile again

"You can be a little devious when you want to be you know that"

He grasped my hand and pulled me down onto the bed, he laid back and encouraged me to rest in between his legs. I ran my hand down his milky thighs as I pressed my lips against his inner leg and dragged my tongue downwards and began to kiss his flesh until I could feel him quivering. I slowly pulled my mouth away from his leg and leaned up so that my member rested against his entrance and I placed my hand either side of his head.

"I really love you L' I said to him

"I really love you too Light, which is why I want you to give me an honest answer about something" He said to me

I wasn't sure what he was going to say but I was always honest with him, no matter what it was

"If I asked you to, would you marry me?" He said

Felt as if my heart suddenly stopped and I couldn't breathe nor think and even though I was incredibly aroused in that moment I couldn't even move. I was dumbstruck and taken aback by L's forwardness, that was why he was being so affectionate, not that I was complaining. As looked down at the man beneath me I heard the words slip from my mouth without even thinking about what I was going to say

"I would L, I would marry you…are you asking me to marry you?"

He smiled softly and continued to look at me

"Do you believe I would have asked such a question without a purpose? I am asking you to marry me Light"

"Then yes L, I'll marry you"


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard not to feel slightly embarrassed as L and I told our kids what had developed over night. I never would have imagined that three teenage boys would be so thrilled about a marriage proposal but somehow it was even more exciting for them then the fact that we were only a couple of hours drive from Legoland.

"You're really fucking serious? You're really getting married?" Mello asked both L and I as they started to climb into the back of the 4wd

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. I don't know why exactly I found it so amusing especially since I was more perplexed about the uncharacteristically gleam of excitement

"Yes Mello we are serious, L asked me to marry him and I said yes" I replied as I climbed into the driver's seat and turned over the engine

"But what happened to the whole, I don't believe in marriage stuff or whatever you said?" Matt asked me

"People have the ability to change their mind Matt, it's called free will and besides there was no way that I was going to be able to say no to L"

I turned my head and looked at my dark eyed fiancé. The word sounded strange in my head but that was what he was to me and I actually did quite look forward to being married to him, I loved him and I did want to be with him until death so I couldn't reject him knowing in my heart and mind that he was the one I really wanted.

"Hey Mom?" Mello called out to me as I began to drive off

"Yes Mello?"

I had become so accustomed to being called Mom that it didn't even bother me anymore. As much as I wanted to deny it, it was true that I was playing the mom role, everything I did was very mom like and there was a part of me that was actually happy that ever since I was seen in that role the boys had actually been acting like normal instead of people that appeared to escaped from a mental correction facility. Even L hadn't seemed so somber it was rather a spectacular thing and we were starting to feel like a family…it was nice.

"That weird thing you knew about Near and the jelly beans…do you know any other stuff about us that we wouldn't think you know?" He asked me

I hardly saw the information I knew about Near could been seen as "weird" it was just something that I had noticed and observed there was nothing peculiar about it but there were plenty of things I did know about them and L that I had observed over the years

"What weird thing is Mello talking about Mom?" Near asked me

"The thing you do with Jelly beans, how you toss the licorice ones out and then eat the others in order of the color spectrum" I replied

"You know about that?" He asked me almost surprised

'Yes, of course I do. I know plenty about all of you including L that you probably don't realize I know" I replied with a smile

"….Exactly what do you know?" L asked me

I could feel his eyes burning into my flesh, he wasn't going to let up until I said exactly what I did know. Although they didn't seem to think I took an interest in their lives it was rather the complete opposite. Ever since they came into our custody I started to pick up on things here and there and even with L it was simple observing that led be to discover a few things about him that he probably didn't even think I would know about, I had dirt on all of them.

"I know that when Mello is eating chocolate he always licks it first and works from right to left but always takes a larger chunk out of the right corner then the left. I know that when Matt smokes and he comes out of his room and you ask him what that smell is he screws up his nose before he lies and says it must be the neighbors burning something and I know that if you do sleep you have to sleep on your left side because if you sleep on the right you forget which way you are facing and you fall out of bed" I said to L

'I don't smoke" Matt called out

I looked in the review mirror and watched as he screwed his nose up. I just shook my head and smiled softly.

"Wait so you really know all these kinds of things about us?" Mello asked me

'Yes, I know a lot more than you think I do Mello, I know a lot about all of you. I know that Near won't eat an cereal unless it contains at least 30% whole wheat, I know that Matt can't write right handed but he can play video games and eat with his right hand, I know that Mello you suffer from insomnia that increasingly becomes worse during the full moon for some peculiar reason and I know that L needs to do his morning routine in a particular order and at a specific time or his entire system goes out of whack and he becomes forgetful"

"And all this time we thought that you didn't care about us" Near said to me

"Of course we care about you Near, we love you guys. I never intended to make it seem like we didn't give a damn about you, I honestly thought you hated being with us and that was why you kept acting out. I have always cared about you, even when you drive me up the wall and ask me questions for the sake of being nosey"

There was silence for a moment and I felt L take my hand right hand in his and hold it tightly and lovingly.

"Mom, dad?" Near called out

I watched as L turned his head in shock. He had never been called dad before, not to his face and I could see that it had stunned him to hear it. He would have deduced since they called me mom than he had to be dad

"I don't want to go to Legoland anymore" The white haired thirteen year old said

I furrowed my brows and looked up into the mirror at him with confusion. He had kept the end of his bargain and so we were going to keep the one I stipulated

"What do you mean Near?" I asked him switching my gaze between him and the road

"I don't want to go there anymore; I think you should get married instead of taking me there. That's more important than that place anyway"

I couldn't help but feel a little touched. It was really something that took me by surprise. Somehow me telling him what I knew about them had sparked something and he was offering to give up his vacation idea for us to get married instead.

"I don't wanna go to the chocolate factory either"

"Or the arcade. Mom and dad, you should get married" Matt echoed

"Are you absolutely sure? we don't mind taking you. You guys held up your end of the deal, it's only fair if we hold up ours" I asked them

'Yeah, we're sure. Besides those places will be there for fucking ever, you guys can only get married once and you might drop dead tomorrow and you would regret not doing it so, you should do it if that's what you want to do" Mello replied

Even though it was rather morbid I understood the sentiment. I quickly looked at L who still had a hold of my hand

"What do you think?" I asked him

"I think I would very much like it if we were to get married Light" He replied

"Then it's settled, we're getting married"

X

I had been driving for four hours and yet somehow I couldn't hear a thing. The boys were quiet and when I looked back and realized they were asleep I was actually rather surprised. They hardly slept at night usually and yet like L they functioned at better than average capacity and they never slept during the day. It amazed me how peaceful they looked. I was sure that all parents felt the same as I did in that moment, anyone with teenagers knew what a relief it was when they slept, no arguing, no yelling, no fuck this and fuck that, it was just so damn peaceful.

"Light?" L called out to me in his impassive monotone voice that was muffled by cake

He had been raiding the food bag, which was nearly empty and eating every little bit of cake or sweets that was left.

"Yes L?"

"Although I understand the concept of marriage I do not really understand how it comes to be that two people get married. Is it simply signing a piece of paper, do you have to make statements in front of others?" He asked me

Although I had never been to an actual wedding my understanding was that you did vows in front of a licensed celebrant of some sort, exchanged rings and signed a piece of paper. It wasn't as if I had ever gone out of my way to research how weddings went that was my basic understanding

'It depends on how big of a deal you want to make it L" I replied

"Even though I do love you Light I would prefer if we just kept it simple"

I nodded my head I couldn't have agreed more

"Ok so we'll find a court house, register to get married, sign the paper work and we're done. That's about as simple as it gets. It sounds good to me" I replied

Before L could open his mouth and say something I could feel someone staring at me and close by I didn't even need to turn my head to see that Mello was resting his arms on both L's and my seat and leaning forward slightly so that he could talk to us without waking the other two up

"Please tell me that what you just said is some lame joke and that you aren't really serious about getting married in a fucking courthouse?" He said to both of us

"Mello we don't need to make a big deal out of this, we are getting married, that's what we want and what you guys wanted we don't need to make a big circus act, we are just going to sign the papers and that's it" I said to him

I saw him turn his attention to L and looked at him sternly

"You and I both know that you have never done things in a simple fashion. You don't take things that are important lightly and this is one of the most important things you will ever do, if you don't do this in a way that screams L Lawliet is getting married you will regret it. Come on dad you can't honestly say you just want to sign a piece of paper and that's it, what about the thrill and excitement? you've never lived a boring life and that's why we look up to you because no matter what it is you always go all out to get things done, this is your wedding not a bank transfer or grabbing a few things at the supermarket, you're getting married…make a big deal out of it" Mello said to him quietly and convincingly

That blonde could charm his way out of anything, he could convince a homeless person to give him the clothes on their back even though Mello would only take them and throw them in the bin because they weren't black or made out of leather.

"Mello, we've made our decision this is going to be simple' I said to the blonde

"He does make a very valid point Light" L said to me

I felt like smacking my head into the steering wheel. I could not believe that L was being persuaded by Mello, that kid would have made a great politician, he had skills that he could use he just only used them when he wanted something or for something to happen his way.

"Come on mom seriously, you never really wanted to get married and now you are so I assume this is a one and done kind of situation so why not make it into a fucking party. It doesn't have to be sappy and romantic and all that bullshit but you can't just sign a piece of paper ,were you even going to give each other rings?" Mello asked me

It wasn't likely but he didn't need to know that. Mello was not exactly the affectionate type and I very much doubted he did or said anything romantic so the fact he was lecturing us about the lack of romance in a wedding was somewhat disturbing.

"Alright Mello, since you seem to be such an expert on weddings what do you suggest we do?"

"Turn the car around and go back home, don't worry leave everything to me and the idiots in the back. I'll give you a wedding you'll remember forever"

Mello disappeared in the back seat again and I felt dread suddenly wash over me. It wasn't that I didn't trust Mello…actually it was because I didn't trust Mello that was giving me the feeling I had just agreed to do something stupid that I was probably going to regret. I looked at L and he seemed pretty pleased with the outcome, he knew Mello better than I did so I didn't know why he was so damn calm, Mello didn't do calm nor did anything low key. I didn't know what was going to happen but I turned the car around anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

It was needless to say that when we eventually arrived home there was nothing but excitement in the air. Although I was sure I was going to end up marrying L during something that was identical to some sort of nightclub party I left everything to Mello, Matt and Near just as the blonde had asked. I didn't particularly want to organize a wedding and I was sure that the only interest L would have in the whole thing was the cake. They say that when you have kids you end up sacrificing your own wants and desires to make your kids happy, whilst I didn't entirely agree that such a statement should be true it was and for some strange reason even though I didn't want a big wedding seeing the three boys actually getting along and organizing something that wasn't sinister in anyway was worth having a big wedding for. It was rather perfect timing really when Mello made the suggestion to turn around and go home because even though we didn't end up going to the places the boys had wanted to go I was more than sure that L was missing work. He easily became bored when he wasn't doing something constructive and occasionally, depending on the level of boredom, he would become rather depressed so it was fortunate that we were home and he could get back to work before the melancholy made an appearance.

I stood in the kitchen looking over various menu's for take out food since I had no interest in cooking that night as as I stood there I could hear their voices in the family room

"I can't believe mom really knew all that stuff about us" I heard Matt say quietly

'I guess we had it all wrong in the end, just because they didn't spend time with us, it didn't mean they didn't care" Near followed

"We really fucked up, I think that maybe it's time to put any rivalry aside and actually give them a decent wedding to say we're sorry...it's really weird, we kinda actually seem like a family" Mello continued

'But how the fuck are we supposed to give them a wedding? we don't exactly know anything about that girly kinda stuff" Matt asked the blonde

'I dunno but we'll figure it out, we aren't fucking useless or idiots after all we might not be girls but we can do this, I am not going to give up I'll do whatever I have to do to make this right and the first thing we need to find out is their ring sizes...and money we need money"

I smiled, it was somewhat humorous that they didn't think of money in the first place. Hearing them trying to talk quietly and create some mental to do list actually started to give me the confidence that they were going to be able to pull it off, if all else failed there was always city hall and that was fine with me. I continued to look back at the menu's that laid in front of me. I happened to know what all of the liked and disliked, Near would only eat vegetables if they were white, Matt didn't like red meat and Mello hated anything that he couldn't eat with his hands and as for L, well it had to be sweet and not just mildly it had to be sweet enough to be compared to a cube of sugar.

"How do you suppose we fund this when we aren't the ones planning it?" L asked me out of nowhere

His voice made me jump slightly, I hated it when he snuck up on me like that

"I was just contemplating that myself. I don't know if we can trust them entirely if we gave them money but if we created an account and put money into it we would be able to monitor transactions and such" I replied

"Although I don't like to think that we can't trust them I do have to assume that they will be irresponsible and as a worst case scenario we wont be able to trust them in the future, do you honestly think it's wise that we allow them to do this?" He asked me

It was in L's nature to think the worst that way he was mentally prepared for if or when it did happen. He didn't necessarily believe that L knew that the boys were going to screw up and let us down but he had to remain in the frame of mind that they would so in the case they pulled through and proved responsible he would be pleasantly surprised and on the more somber note if they did let us down then L was already prepared for it.

'I think we should trust them L, they want to do this for us and I think we should give them a chance"

"Alright Light, I am willing to trust them if you are, I just hope that they have enough sense and respect not to let us down'

I took L's hand and pulled him close to me before wrapping an arm around his hips and pressed him close to my body. I looked up at him and he leaned into me pressing his lips against my own. He kissed me softly and I could feel my cock begin to twitch as our kiss began to deepen

'Ehh God I hope you guys don't kiss like that when you get married I don't think your friends and family wanna see you two playing tonsil hockey, besides are you a bit too old to be kissing like horny teenagers?" Matt asked us as he entered the room and went straight to the fridge

"It's rather amusing that you would consider the way that we show affection to be disturbing" L said to him

"Why?" Matt asked

"Simply because Light and I are engaged to be married and for all intentions and purposes you have been affectionate with your brother" L replied

I couldn't help but laugh

"Low blow dad, that was just cruel...well played, but cruel" Matt replied as he left the kitchen

I turned my attention back to L and gazed into his deep hypnotic grey eyes

'That was rather good L"

"Do you suppose anything that is mentioned to them about their relationship is ever going to cause a disturbance in it?" He asked me

'I doubt it L, but at least we know they are safe and that they aren't with someone who is going to mistreat them...that's worth something" I said to my fiance

He looked at me rather peculiarly and seemed to be confused or rather intrigued by something

"Is there any particular reason why our sexual relationship has always consisted of you being on top?' He asked me

I couldn't help but let out a slightly nervous chuckle then the sound of laughter came from the living room

"Dad is mom's bitch...now that's fucking funny"

teenagers...nosey, rude, arrogant but have a good sense of humor...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates. I am currently having issues with my net but hopefully it will be sorted tomorrow so I am updating as quickly as possible when the net is actually on so please do excuse the short chapters xx K Quinn_

I furrowed my brows as I looked up from the file I was looking over. Another case closed and I was making sure that everything was in order however I couldn't help but be distracted at the boys going back and forth but not actually doing anything except pacing down the hall and back again

"Near?"I questioned as I watched the white haired thirteen year old made another lap

"Yes?'

"What are you doing?" I asked him

It was hard to even make an assumption or a calculated guess as to why for the last fifteen minutes I had been watching Near, Matt and Mello walking up and down the hall, in silence.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with" He replied and once again continued to walk

I shook my head and got up out of the chair to find L, who I hadn't even heard or seen anything of also in the last fifteen minutes. As I walked through the kitchen and into the hall I could see Matt, Mello and L standing at one end and watching Near walk back again towards them, something rather odd was going on.

"L? what are doing?' I asked my fiance

His eyes looked up to me and he gave me a stare that gave me the impression that he felt I was asking a stupid question.

'Observing" He bluntly replied

Clearly, at some point, I had done something or said something that had pissed everyone off but because I was hardly in the mood to listen to four people complain at me so I turned back around and walked out of the room and the house. I figured what ever their issue was they would get over it so I had decided to leave for awhile and come back.

I started the engine and before I could back out I suddenly saw the door open and Near climbed into the front seat, sat down and put his seat belt on and remained silent, there was something rather strange going on with the boys and L and although it wasn't unlike them all to exhibit strange behavior this was beyond peculiar.

I didn't say anything to Near, I just backed out and started to drive off. I could feel my skin starting to crawl as I sat there trying to understand what exactly was going on but nothing I could think of even began to explain what was occurring, even trying to think what I could have done was leaving me baffled.

"Do you know what you are going to say?' Near suddenly asked me

I quickly glanced at him and then looked back to the road

'There's many things I want to say Near, especially right in this moment however your going to have to reiterate and explain to me what exactly you are talking about"

He took a deep breath in and out and looked at me. I could feel his dark grey eyes etching into my skin

"Have you decided what you are going to say to L when you get married, you need to have vows...according to Mello'

"Vows? so what exactly does that have to do with the fact that you three were pacing back and forth and not only you but L acted particularly cold towards me" I asked him

"We were trying to prove a point and L was supervising to make an unbiased decision, I did not intentionally to act cold towards you as I am sure that L didn't, however silence was imperative at that point" he replied

I still couldn't begin to understand what exactly what was going on, it was all very confusing and I just wanted straight answers.

"What point were you exactly trying to prove?"

"That walking allows a person to think more clearly, L had come to us for our assistance and we were very to little no help so we had tested the theory that is so commonly spoken that walking unlocks the mind"

I would not have guessed it in my lifetime if Near had not told me. I breathed a sigh of relief but there was still one issue that I was concerned with that I needed answering

"And you coming out with me is just...a spare of the moment thing?" I asked

'Not quite, I am here to find out what you plan on saying to L, I was becoming rather frustrated with Mello and Matt, despite their intelligence the way they articulate emotion or feelings is rather annoying, I hardly think that the word fuck or whatever belongs in a statement of love that you will be saying to one another. So I will be assisting you and those neanderthals can continue to make a mockery out of something classed as sacred. Do not be surprised if L tells you something that you really don't want to hear"

I couldn't help but smile. Near was not exactly the type to express emotion in any shape or form so to hear him saying he was becoming frustrated with his brothers over vows was rather amusing. I continued to drive and we did actually use our time rather constructively, at Near's request we had gone to a clothing store that specialized in formal wear and we had left with two suits and since I thought it was amuse L we had picked up several magazines that had the pages solely dedicated to wedding cakes, something I was sure he would enjoy looking at rather intently.

We arrived home a few hours later, I had actually rather enjoyed the short amount of time with Near. It was rather strange without the other two he was more vocal, he spoke about school and the wedding and even though he always seemed to look impassive I could have sworn I had seen him smile once or twice, nothing overly noticeable but it was there.

"Thank you for today mom, I did enjoy myself" Near said to me as he left my side and disappeared into his bedroom

"Light, you're home, you left without saying anything I was concerned"

L came up to me and stood in front of me, hands in his pockets and slightly hunched over

"Here, these are for you" I replied and held out the magazines for him

He took them from my hands and placed his thumb against his lip and focused on the cake that was on the cover of top magazine he looked back at me and noticed to two large black bags I had resting over my arm

"And they are?" He asked me

'Suits"

He looked at me with dread in his eyes, surely he didn't believe he was going to be wearing the same old white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans to our now fancy wedding. I really couldn't have cared a less what he wore, I would have been pleased if he wore nothing at all but since our own wedding was not in our hands I knew for a certain that there was no possible way that the boys were going to allow L to wear anything but a suit, yes he could have simply defied their wishes and refused to get married, which was something he would have not thought twice about if he was forced to do something he didn't want to do, but I knew that L would have wanted to do things right and he wouldn't have argued if he was requested to dress formally, I had to admit I was rather intrigued to see what my beloved would look like in a suit, or to be more accurate I was intrigued to see what he looked like wearing something different apart from what he had been wearing the same day every day since I had met him and probably well before that too.

'...I am not at all pleased by that Light" L responded

I hardly expected him to say anything different

"I know L but perhaps you could do this for me as a favor and just amuse them by wearing it. It would only be for one day, and probably not even that long, just a few hours and you can take it off and dispose of it however you wish but I would like it if you would wear if not for any other reason, then just for me"

He looked at me and partially smiled

"Alright Light I will wear the suit...it's at least I could do for someone who is going to be my wife" He said as he walked away

"I am not going to be your wife L! I am a male, I will be your husband! don't you dare think other wise!" I called out to him

"Yes dear" he replied

I shook my head and took a deep breath, he was unbelievable sometimes


	9. Chapter 9

It had been five weeks since we had entrusted our boys with our wedding and as the day grew closer to arriving the more nervous I had become. I couldn't help but feel as if I had a case of cold feet, I loved L and I knew I wanted to be with him but I just couldn't seem to shake the anxiety, perhaps it was because our blonde sixteen year old was our wedding planner and our other two were his loyal servants. It was well past two am and I still hadn't got a single moment of sleep, it was only one day before we would be trading vows in front of our friends and family and the only thing I did know about our wedding was that it was the date, the fact it was taking place outside and that we were wearing suits, as for the other details I was completely oblivious, I was even unaware of the time we were getting married. It was still rather interesting, I knew L hated not being able to drew a deductive conclusion as to the details of our impending nuptials, he was just in the dark as I was and I know it was bothering him just as much as it was me I could only hope I hadn't made the mistake into talking L into trusting them.

"Light? I am 94% confident that something is troubling you, you rarely have difficulty falling asleep...what is troubling you?" L asked me

He was in his usual sitting position, he rarely lays comfortably the only time I have ever seen him completley relaxed is during foreplay and sex happens to be the only thing that helps him to sleep.

"I'm concerned about the wedding L, I'm really having a hard time settling my mind with the whole thing. I do love you very much and I know I asked you to trust them but I am slightly nervous about what exactly this is going to consist of" I said to him being completley honest with him

He suddenly shifted and before I could even register he had pulled away the covers and was resting in between my legs.

I looked at him inquisitively as he gave me a very slight smile.

"What are you up to?" I asked him

"Doing as any future husband should be doing for his future wife...making her feel loved and appreciated"

I couldn't say that I was in the least bit impressed firstly he knew how adverse I was to the wife title, which was rather peculiar since I was now accustomed to being called mom and the face I was now being referred to as "her" got under my skin all that more.

"I am not amused in the slightest by that L"

He leaned into me, resting his arms on my chest and placing his lips close to mine, despite appearances he could, at times, be rather mischievous and often when that come out in him I became rather aroused because he was exceptionally playful and teasing.

"You will have to accept it someday Light, whether you approve of it or not you will be classed as my wife, you are the mother to my children and we are to be married so there for you should be called my wife and not my husband despite the fact you are male"

He did frustrate me sometimes but I had learned one particular thing over the years I had known L and that was it was easier to nod my head and agree then it was to argue he was rather stubborn and once he was set on something he wouldn't budge.

"Clearly I don't get a say in anything anymore' I mumbled as I shifted some of the obsidian strands away from his eyes

"Of course you do Light, you have not been striped of your free will, however in saying that even if you choose to ignore the fact that I see you as my male wife will not simply counteract the fact that you are so I would suggest to save yourself wasting time complaining about the way I see our married titles being you should accept them for what they are and allow me to halt this conversation and proceed with what I was intending on doing"

I was reaching a point where I really couldn't say anything more. Yes it annoyed me that he had me wrapped around his little finger and I found it difficult to argue with him and yes he made a valid point but it still didn't take away the fact I was agitated by what he was saying, however I wasn't going to disagree with what ever he was planning on doing to me since I had already concluded it was going to be pleasurable. I could already feel that I was semi aroused and that was just from him pressing his body against mine despite the fact there was material stopping our flesh from colliding.

I could hear the sound of thunder rolling in the distance, it had been some time since we had a storm or even rain and with the lights out and the clashing of thunder and cracking of lightning in the distance it was setting the mood. He shifted back down my body and with his long slender fingers he grasped hold of the waistband of my pajama pants. He gently tugged on them and began to shimmy them away from my hips and down my thighs and continued to pull on them until they were free from my body completely. I watched as he dropped them to the floor and then proceeded to reach out and wrapped those pallid digits around my semi-erect member and stroked me back and forth slowly and gracefully.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes allowing my head to sink into the pillow as he continued to run his hand on my growing cock. L really was rather skilled with his hands and I couldn't help but shudder as he glided it over the taut organ brushing the tips over the weeping scarlet head as he did. He never ceased to amaze me.

"After the past five years of being together Light, you can't imagine how much it pleases me knowing that I still arouse you" He said to my quietly

As the words left his mouth I could hear the patter of rain drops on the roof that quickly became heavier as the rolling thunder drew closer towards the house.

"You are the only person I have ever felt true arousal with L" I near on whispered into the air that was slowly becoming heated with every passing second

I could feel his palm scale down to the base of my shaft and then the moist and soft sensation of his lips connecting with my engorged and slightly slick head. My body felt as if there was little shocks of electricity spreading throughout me as he lowered his mouth, skillfully brushing the sensitive spot under the head with his tongue. I placed my hand in the whimsically ink black strands and softly gripped as he pleasured me quite substantially.

I really did love it when my husband to be became lustful, it wasn't often that I had the pleasure of him wrapping those soft and tender lips around my cock but when he did I truly felt as if I was touching heaven. He began to move his hand up and down again as he continued to suck and lick my length, the saliva that trickled from his mouth engaged with his hand movements creating a slick and well lubricated stroking which had made me melt even more. I had to admit it but despite my excellent self control I was quickly losing my bearings he was going to bring me to orgasm quickly and nothing was going to stop it from happening.

"...nnhn...L...you have to slow down" I quietly called out to my lover that was sending me into a deep state of utter euphoria

Upon my request I could feel him slow the pace only slightly, he was a master at pleasurable torture and one day I was sure he was going to drive me so crazy that I would lose all points of sanity. As the rain started to pelt down even heavier on the roof I could feel his excitement growing and because he was already in such a playful mood the more he sucked my throbbing manhood the more he was disobeying my request and following his own desires rather than my own.

"L...please...you're going to make me cum if you keep going...I don't want this to end so quickly" I tried again

To my surprise he had actually pulled away but instead of kneeling there until I was read again I watched him as he quickly removed his jeans and tossed them down to the floor alongside my pajama pants. Once he had disposed of the denim he placed his long slender milky thighs on either side of my body and proceeded to straddle me slightly crushing my wet and aching cock underneath his firm ass. He leaned into me again, holding his upper half of his body up by placing his hands either side of my head and extending his arms.

"I have something I want to ask you" He said to me in his deep monotone purr that was lightly laced with lust

"...Right now?" I questioned suddenly eager for him to continue his quest in "making me feel loved and appreciated".

He nodded his head intently

'Not long after we first started seeing each other romantically and sexually speaking I asked that you call me Lawliet, why is it that you still insist on calling me simply by L?" He questioned

I remembered that day as if it were only yesterday, the day he told me his true name and I had to admit it was one of my most fondest memories. Very few knew his name so I was honored that he shared that with me but for a reason I could not and never have been unable to explain I had only very rarely called him Lawliet. Perhaps it was a force of habit, I really do not know.

"I really don't know, perhaps since Lawliet is your surname I feel slightly strange in calling the man I am marrying by his last name, it would be like if I had asked you to call me Yagami...Wouldn't you feel as if it was slightly impersonal since we are in a relationship and nothing that has been or ever will be temporary?" I questioned him

"I suppose you make a point. However in many countries it is customary to address someone by their surname as a sign of respect"

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow and placed my hands on his slender hips, pushing my fingers up underneath his white long sleeved shirt

"And in many countries it's customary to finish what you started" I replied with a smile

He shifted slightly, which was a relief since he was constricting the blood flow in my still hard and pulsating member. He elevated his backside from off of me and moved his right hand away from my hand and wrapped it around my cock again.

'I would be intrigued to know which countries you are referring to later but for now I suppose I could honor your statement and finish what I started"

I could feel him press the head of my cock against his entrance and slowly began to impale himself on the length. The sudden sensation of his muscle squeezing my member as it slid up inside of him made me once again want to release. The ring of muscles contracted against my throbbing organ and the more he he rocked his hips back and forth the closer my orgasm was reaching the surface. I desperately wanted my mouth to be connected with his, I sat up and placed my hands on his cheeks and took his lips with mine and began to kiss him passionately. I grasped hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards, I pulled away from his lips so that I could dispose of the fabric that was hindering me from gliding my hands of his pale but beautiful body.

We were both breathing heavily and suddenly he stopped rocking his hips against mine. He placed his hand up my black long sleeved shirt and quickly pulled it up over my head and tossed it down to the floor. We looked into each others eyes and I could see the intense lust and love burning in those grey orbs, I could only imagine mine too were showing the same thing. I could feel my cock throbbing inside of him, his muscles still slightly contracting around my length. Inside of him felt incredibly warm and soft and the saliva that he had dispersed over my cock was enough to lube so it wasn't causing him any pain.

"I love you Lawliet" I said to him quietly

"I love you too Yagami" he replied with a smile

He made me laugh, it was those simple things that made me realize that it didn't matter what type of wedding we were given all that mattered was that I was marrying L.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo dude…get up"

I could hear in my ear. I closed my eyes even tighter and tried to ignore the fifteen year old's voice in my ear. I turned my head away from where I could hear Matt, without looking I could already tell that it was just after dawn because L was no longer lying beside me and it was only when I actually started to wake up that I realized that it was my wedding day.

"Dude if you don't get it I will have to get Mello and he is in one of his moods today so just do us both a favor and get the fuck up"

I moved in the bed and realized I was still naked from the night before.

'Matt, I need a minute here, I will be up shortly'

"Are you just saying that so you can go back to sleep?" He asked me

I looked at him and shook my head and let out a sigh, clearly I was in for another day of being ordered around. One day or another I was going to snap and I was sure that it was going to be similar to that of a force of a hurricane but today was not going to be the day…I was getting married.

I heard Matt leave the room and the moment I was alone I quickly got out of bed. What was rather extraordinary was that I was rather excited about marrying L. For a long time I was against marriage, I had felt that for a long time people married for the sake of having a circus of a wedding. It wasn't about being with the person you loved for the rest of your life it was more about how much money was spent, how many guests there was or how big the cake was. That was how I saw marriage, there was no longer anything sacred about it anymore and it felt as if the sanctity was gone, I didn't want that with L. I wanted a proper marriage not an over the top wedding. But knowing that what L and I had together was something special and significant there was no reason not to marry him, we had been together for five years and things were just as good, if not better as they used to be and even though I had no clue as to what Mello, Matt and Near had planned for us I trusted them to honor my wishes and not to make a bid spectacle out of it.

After many hours of being ordered around L and I were separated and we were told we wouldn't be seeing each other until it was time for the ceremony. I had to admit once afternoon came and went I was starting to become anxious I had already been dressed for many hours and I was starting to wonder what exactly was going to be happening and when but I as suddenly bought out of my state of concern when Matt and Near came into the room

"Come on lets go" The red head said to me

I needed a moment when I saw the fifteen and thirteen year old. They were both dressed in suits and had their hair brushed back, they looked rather dapper. I stood up and looked at the two teenagers I couldn't believe they were the same kids I had been raising for four years.

'Alright don't stand their gawking we gotta go" Matt continued.

I shook my head and started to walk along with them as we left the house, I assumed I was supposed to be driving but when we walked away from the car and out onto street I saw a white limousine waiting for us. L had left a little while earlier with Mello but I had no idea that limousines were involved.

The car ride to where ever we were going seemed to take forever and as I sat there I could feel my palms starting to sweat, I wasn't typically a nervous person but anxiety was setting in once again. Perhaps it was because nothing about the day was in my control, I didn't know what was happening but since the sun was now setting it was obvious that everything had been planned to occur at night. After an hour and ten minutes of silence we had finally came to a stop and the door opened up Matt and Near exited first and I followed straight after. I suddenly became captivated what I was looking at. We had been in the front of a park, small white lights were wrapped around the trees, there was a trail of candles that were leading up to an archway that had white roses interweaved around the metal and beyond that a role of white carpet. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was simple and yet beautiful and nothing I ever imagined seeing

"Well, are you ready?" Matt asked me

I took a deep breath and made sure my tie was on straight, I realize the last thing you worry about when you are about to get married is a tie but I am rather the perfectionist

"As I ever will be' I replied

"Do you have your vows we worked on?" Near asked me

I nodded my head and patted the breast pocket of my jacket.

"Let's go then"

I was led to up the path that was lit up and soon enough I came to the end of the white rolled out carpet. Matt and Near stood off to the side and the moment I was there standing alone L and Mello came out. The moment I saw him I felt my heart stop, I had quite literally had my breath taken away as he approached me. He was dressed in a black and white suit and I smiled when I could see him already fidgeting, clearly he was uncomfortable. He stood beside me and I looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath in, still unable to comprehend what I was looking at.

'You look amazing L" I said to him as he stood by my side

I turned and looked at Mello who was not standing off to the side with Matt and Near but before us. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He was still wearing black but at least he was wearing a suit and had his hair brushed back and tied in a ponytail.

"What? Did you think we were just going to get some stranger to do this?" He questioned me as I looked at him

"You're officiating this?" I asked him

"Well why else do you think I am standing here? I mean I did have to lie about my age but thanks to Matt we were able to make a few changes on documents, I got the license and well the rest speaks for itself"

I really should not have been surprised that they did something that was illegal but somehow I managed to keep calm. We were here for a marriage and that was what we were going to do.

"I'm not going to stand here and say all that weird shit they say on movies and TV and whatever I mean none of us are really normal in the end. We are here for one reason and that's to marry our mom and our dad. Before we came to you guys we were just a bunch of kids no one wanted and it was not easy at any point but I think we can all say we made it, we're family"

I smiled at L and took his hand we instantly interweaved our fingers together and turned our attention back to our blonde seventeen year old that was apparently now eighteen.

"We could have invited a bunch of people that would have been here for the free booze but apparently they don't sell alcohol to minors anyway so that shot that idea to shit. But really these kind of things should be reserved for people that actually care about those who are getting married so to cut this mushiness short, Matt give them their rings and you guys can do your vows"

It made me want to laugh, it was definitely not traditional but then neither of us were traditional in any sense, it wasn't what others would see as perfect but to me to have Mello go to the trouble to actually decide to do this was more sentimental then what any standard professional could pull off. The red head approached us and handed us each a ring, I looked down and could see that they were both jet black with a white diamond embedded in each of them.

"I was 83% sure that I would never be able to quite convey my feelings into words. However after much thought and many hours of debating with Mello and Matt about what I should say I finally came to a conclusion. Life is never predictable there are things we cannot be certain of except for death and taxes however I can dispute that, what I know for an absolute certainty is that when things are dark you will always be my Light, both for namesake and metaphorically speaking. I know that together, as we always have, accomplish the hardest tasks and lastly I know for a certainty that without you we would not be the family that we are today"

I saw L look to Mello as if to say "what now"

"The ring dad put the ring on his left ring finger"

I let out a soft laugh. He was rather clueless but in the way of vows they were perfect for coming from L. He took my left hand and slipped the ring over my ring finger, it was only slightly loose but not so much that it would fall off. I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out the paper that I had folded up that morning. I opened up the paper and cleared my throat

"From the moment we met and every day after, you surprised me, captivated me, intrigued me, distracted me and caused me more than enough headaches to last me life time and I fully intend on those feelings lasting me until the day I die. Oddly enough as strange as our life is, to me it's perfect. I admit that there have been times where I have felt like I was going to truly lose my mind but then I look at you and I realize no matter what mentally incapacitates me you will be there to tell your percentages, give me answers that you conclude from deductions and to let me know that after five years you still love me and that, to me, is perfection"

I folded up the paper again and placed it back in my pocket. I took his left hand and slipped the ring over his ring finger and then raised it to my lips and placed a kiss on top of it. He smiled at me, and not just a tiny smile but a genuine heartwarming grin, it was really beautiful.

We turned our attention back to Mello and I could see a tear leak down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and cleared his throat. It was good to see that he wasn't always the hard ass he made everyone believe he was

"With the power invested in me because I made Matt forge my birth certificate, you are now married, you can kiss but don't make it fucking gross we don't need to see that shit"

Despite the language, it really was perfect, for us anyway. I took L into my arms and connected my lips with his and kissed him softly, trying not to make it "gross". I felt as if the weight was lifted off of my shoulders. It was sweet, short and perfect and wasn't the spectacle I imagined it was going to be.

"Ok if you have finished that you have to sign this"

Mello thrusted out a piece of paper, I pulled away from L and took it off of him

"Mello, it says here that there needs to be two witnesses over eighteen to sign this" I said to him

"What do you think Matt and Near are for? They aren't there for aesthetics" the blonde said to me

'So not only did you forge documents to fake your age but you did it for Matt and Near as well even though you are well aware that both L and I are detectives…"

I felt L's hand on my wrist

"Light, it's ok. They did this for us and they made it special…Don't worry about it, I'm not"

Mello held out a pen and I took it from him signing the piece of paper and then passed it over to L who also signed. Despite the whole thing being slightly illegal it was possibly the most perfect evening and I was actually married to man I loved more than anything or anyone.


End file.
